Bonded in Hawaii
by brandSPANKiNnew
Summary: umm not good with summarys but crossover between Leland Chapman and Jeff Hardy .. This is my first fanfic so all reviews are necessary. Thanks to Pureangeleyes for the title !
1. Chapter 1

Alexis had just pulled her bag into the locker room of the arena. "Ugh" she grunted , she had been driving for a few hours and managed to drag her suitcase , plus her boyfriends things with her.

" Hey there superwoman!" Yelled her best friend Stacy. " Taking forever lugging suitcases around!"

Alexis rolled her eyes. Stacy had know she wasn't in a good mood in the slightest. Guess it was just her best friend duty to always annoy just a little bit more in her own adorable best friend way.

" Have you seen my knight in shining armor?" Alexis asked tossing clothes all over her floor.

"Not at all , why?" Stacy replied , moving out of the way before she was accidently hit by slinging clothes and shoes.

Alexis sat down , " no particular reason , he only throws his stuff in my car and rides with his brother , and THEN leaves ME to carry it all !" She let out in frustration. " Remind me again , why I have a boyfriend?" She asked her friend sarcastically , tying her long black hair and throw it into a side ponytail.

Stacy smiled at her , this had been an often complaint she heard from Alexis' mouth. " Just leave it , it'll be fine . Talk to him when you see him"

They both walked out of the locker room.

"I'm gonna go find like food or something " Stacy said before walking off.

"Alright ! Bring me something too !" Alexis called after her. She walked down the long hall , peeking into random dressers and locker rooms. " Hey John " she called out " have you seen Jeff anywhere?" She asked , almost like a lost puppy.

He smiled at her and pointed to the left. " Three doors down .. Get it ? Get it?" He laughed at his own joke , and lightly pushed her.

" Hardy har har !" She laughed sarcastically , and followed his directions into the last locker room.

" Heyyy " she whinned as she pulled the headphones off of his head.

" Hey beautiful" responded Jeff , completely shutting off the ipod and pulling his girlfriend into a kiss. " What's up ? Where have you been?"

She hung her head , it was often that he asked her this question , as if he didn't pay attention to her at the last arena they had left. She sighed heavily before answering. " I got lost again"

"Really?" He responded in shock " how'd that happen?"

She took his ipod and rolled the headphone wires around it. " Can you just like .. " She hesitated. " Can you just like stop leaving without me please?". She asked in a low voice.

" Leaving without you? What are you talking about? I told you I was going with Matt and Randy" he explained.

" No yeah .. I know " Alexis began , attempting to make herself clearer in her point. " I just want you to like ride with me , like Matt and Randy have each other, I just drove like hours by myself. I'm so exhausted , was like falling asleep at the wheel almost , and I'm not exaggerating I just ... I want to spend time with you " she finished in the cutest voice.

" Aww baby, I'm sorry" responded Jeff , kissing her forehead " of course I will"

They heard a knock at the door. " Hour and a half until show time" called Harold from outside the room.

Alexis hung her head with the announcement being said " okay ...thanks" she responded flatly.

This is something Alexis was use to traveling alone and then when getting to spend those few minutes with Jeff it was ruined by the telling of the time left until the wrestling show.

" I really just don't feel like doing anything tonight" Alexis said as she sat herself down on the floor.

" What's wrong with you though? You're miserable right now" Jeff snapped.

" I'm tired Jeff !" She snapped back. She stopped and realized how nasty she sounded. " I'm sorry just ... Maybe getting like my period or something " she lied.

" So like leave after the match Lex , don't take it out on me " he said walking out of the room letting the door close behind him.

Truth was Alexis was 22 years old, she had been a WWE wrestler since the age of 18. She knew nothing more then suitcases , hotel rooms , and spending five minutes with her boyfriend of 5 years. All the traveling and constant moving on top of less and less intimacy with him was taking such a toll on her. She loved what she did , of course , but like everything else it life it had its ups and downs.

Jeff came back in the room. " Are you fighting tonight? Or just walking me down?" He asked in a hurry.

" I'm just walking down with you , typical flip off the top rope , that's all" she answered with a faint smile.

" Alright , go get ready , meet you at the entrance way" he said., leaving her alone again.

They had gotten ready and met by the entrance way , as they always did before he wrestled. They faced eachother and held hands. Stacy came as she always did and joined them. It was tradition that the three of them held hands and said a quick prayer before they went out.

" Alright , be careful the both of you " stacy said kissing both of them on the cheek. " I love you ! "

" I love you too ! " Alexis yelled after her best friend.

She ran off and the couple stood there back in the position they were before Stacy had come over. They rested their foreheads on eachothers and waited for Jeff's music to play. The music blasted through the arena a few seconds later , and the crowd erupted.

" I love you " she yelled over the music and cheering.

" I love you too" he smiled back.

They walked through the curtain and were greeted by the thousands of fans. It was always then that Alexis remembered why she gave up the "normal" life for this.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was over. The extremely tired wrestlers began the what seemed like a long walk back to their cars carrying their luggage.

" This bag is always so much heavier on the way out " Stacy whinned as she walked side by side with Alexis. They often called frick and frack when together , Stacy having long blonde hair and being 5'11 and Alexis on the other side of the spectrum with jet black hair and only being around 5'4 in height.

" I know! " Alexis joined in with the whinning.

Jeff quickly came from behind her and grabbed her bag. " I got this babygirl" he said sweetly.

He walked ahead of throwing their bags into the trunk of her car. " I'll drive tonight baby girl" he added , closing the trunk.

She smiled , he had listened after all , " thanks baby " she climbed into the passenger side of the seat and sat back. She waved through the window as all the other wrestlers were pulling out of the parking spots as well onto their next destination.

" Sleep gorgeous" he told her while playing with a single strand of her long black hair. He let go of her hair and grabbed onto her hand noticing her slipping into a slumber.

They had gotten to the hotel around an hour or so later and had met up with the typical friends they had always spent their nights with. Stacy , Matt, and Randy.

" I'm hungry" called Stacy as Jeff and Alexis came to meet the friends. " Can we p p p p pleaseeee , go eat now?"

Alexis laughed , " yeah , come on losers"

The five friends walked to the closest restaurant. They sat down ordered food and bullshitted.

" We laying low tonight? Or like going to a bar type thing? " She asked. " Because I really don't wanna get dressed up to go out ".

" Yeah actually that's fine for me " replied Matt in relief. He wasn't as outgoing and into the bars and club scene as his brother was.

Alexis laughed " of course you agree with me, old man".

They finished eating and headed to the bar close by to the hotel. It was a towny bar nothing special. The night started off calmly , but as usual the few friends couldn't help but turn the " few beers" into a few long hours of drinking: jager bombs, shots, car bombs and an extreme amount of beer. The four friends giddily stumbled out into the streets and walked back to the hotel , drunkenly laughing at pretty anything that came out of anyones mouth.

"Alright guys goodnight" said Alexis once her and Jeff got to their room. She closed the door behind her , and quickly threw herself on the bed.

Jeff crawled next to her bring her closer to himself. " I love you " he told her in almost a whisper.

" I love you too babe" she smiled, throwing her arms around him and pulling him closer.

They both fell asleep , hoping to get an amazing goodnight sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 3:47 AM when Alexis heard her phone vibrating on the night table next to her. " Who the hell is calling me?" She asked out loud to herself. She looked over at Jeff before answering , sound asleep , as usual. "Hello"? She answered groggily.

" Heyy... Alexis, it Katy" said the voice on the otherside of the phone.

It was Katy, Jeff's younger , yet more rebellious cousin. She was known for being the family trouble maker. In Alexis' eyes though she was the young Hardy trying to find herself , getting in trouble along the way.

" Katy, its fucking like , 4 in the morning here " Lex grumbled. "What's wrong?"

" I , um , I got into some shit , and I really , like really need you " Katy said nervously " I got into some shit and I'm like in jail "

Alexis sat up , she always awaited this phone call but not this soon , and definitely NOT at 4 in the morning. " I'm on my way" she said pulling the covers off of her. " What do I tell your cousins? Honestly" she asked.

" No! No! Please try not to say a word ! I mean I know your going to have to tell someone but just I rather Matt over Jeff... I already called like my friends bailbonds man , I just need you to co-sign please , just please. " She begged frantically.

"Ok , ok calm down" Alexis replied while she tried to pack up and fix herself up simultaneously in the dim room. " Where am I going? Raleigh? Cameron?" She asked assuming she was heading to Jeff's hometown.

" That's the thing.." began Katy , she hesitated before answering. " I'm in Hawaii..." She stood quiet awaiting Alexis' reaction.

Alexis rolled her eyes , not believing what she just heard. " Jesus, you are so lucky I love you... Give me like somewhere where to reach you .. Or someone and I'm going to catch the next flight out " she rushed.

" Thank you so much ! I'll text you a number when I get out and stuff " Katy responded and quickly hung up.

Alexis hung up , scribbled a note for Jeff and with her luggage headed out the door and to the airport. Once arriving at the airport she purchased a ticket to the next flight out to Kona. She quickly made her way to the gate and boarded the plane. It was such a lonely feeling sitting on the plane alone without her friends. The pilot made his announcement and she figured someone had to know where she was going before she took off. She scrolled down her list of contacts and began typing a text message to Matt :

_ITS 5AM AND I'M ON A FLIGHT TO HAWAII... WHY YOU MAY ASK? BECAUSE KATY HAS SEEM TO GOTTEN HERSELF INTO MORE TROUBLE THEN SHE CAN HANDLE... SHE'S IN JAIL ! Please don't tell Jeff , I left him a note saying I had to go to my family , I'll keep you updated once I'm there. I love you bro_.

She shut off her phone and sat back preparing for take off. She closed her eyes and took off into dreamland herself. She landed a few hours later in Kona. She collected her luggage , and her rented car and called the number she was given.

" Bail bonds" said the other end.

Alexis sat back , " Um , hi , my cousin gave me this number? Katy Moore? "

"Oh yeah yeah , I'm gonna give you these directions , just walk right in they'll be able to help you" said the other end of the phone , quickly shooting out directions right after and ending the phone call in a rush.

" Ok , thanks" Alexis answered flatly as she was hung up on. She followed the directions she was given and ended up in a parking lot where three huge GMC trucks stood parked lined up in a row. " Oh Katy , Katy , what did we do?" She said to herself shutting off her car and stepping out into the warm Hawaiin breeze. She headed to the building. The dingling of the door when she walked in , cause the receptionist to look up at her.

" Can I help you?" She asked.

" Yeah I hope so .. I called someone they told me to come here , for Katy Moore's bond?" Alexis answered unsure of herself.

" Oh yeah ! Come back here sistah ! " Yelled a busty bleach blonde from the back of the room. " Come back here , I'm Beth.. You are?"

" I'm Alexis" she responded , taking her Aviators off of her face. " Katy's my boyfriends , younger cousin"

" Yeah she told us you'd be coming to be the co-signer right?". Asked Beth , pulling out a shit load of paperwork and applications.

Alexis nodded, starring at all the paper work.

" Yeah she's on her way now with my guys. She got herself into quite the pickle. Theft , and drugs"

Alexis hung and shook her head in aggravation. " This was all when ? Like last night or a day or two ago?"

" Day ago" responded Beth , getting all the papers. " She needs to fill half of this out and you some other things".

" So let me just understand this.." Alexis began again. She was interupted by the dingling of the bells on top of the door. She looked over to find Katy along with two other guys coming towards them.

One of them older , attractive , about 6'2 , heavy built but the most beautiful baby blue eyes. The other only a little shorter , with his military style haircut , had amazing arms and tattoo's that covered them up.

" Oh my god ! Alexis , thank you so much for coming !" Katy let out in relief. She embraced Alexis tightly.

" You are so lucky to have someone like her in your family sista" Beth responded rubbing both their backs , handing Katy her paperwork. " Alexis this is Duane Lee and Leland , both my sons"

" Hey , Alexis " she said with a half -assed smile , she immediately turned her attention to Katy. " Katy .. " She began " just , I .. , just sit down " she finished at a lost for words. " I haven't slept in 2 days"

"Yeah neither has she" retorded "Leland " too much running around". He starred at Alexis intently , she was beautiful.

" I know who you are !" Duane Lee shouted , knocking Leland out of his daze. " Your the wrestler " he chuckled. " You're a wrestler for the WWE."

Alexis nodded and smiled shyly immediately lowering her Aviators back on her face. " Yeah , that's me .."

" Aw ! Look what you did Duane Lee , when on and embarassed her" Beth laughed.

" Naw , she always does that when she gets nervous " Katy smiled. She felt a kick come to her chair.

"You are in WAY too much trouble , to start blowing up spots, miss " Alexis whispered , aloud enough for all to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

Time passed as the both of them filled out the paperwork and Beth and company explained exactly how things would work with the whole bailbond thing.

Alexis sat there listening , when she felt her phone vibrating in her bag. She quickly went through it to find it , she read the name aloud " Jeff" she looked at Katy, could he have called at a worse time?

"Hello" she answered.

" Hey , what's up?" He said flatly.

" Nothing , what's up?"

" Nothing just checking in , I guess, everything cool? "

" Yeah yeah just some like family stuff .. I'll be back soon enough" she responded , trying to get off the phone quickly.

" Alright, call me later" he said hanging up the phone.

She stared at the phone for a minute , and placed it back in her bag.

"Thank you again so so much Alexis " Katy said coming over and hugging her tightly.

"I will kick your ass if my relationship fails because of you" Alexis smiled.

They hung around for a little more just talking to the guys and Beth when they heard a yell come from the front of the office.

" That's Alexis !" Yelled a blonde haired younger girl. " Oh my God! Its her ! The wrestler!" She continued yelling.

" Bonnie Chapman" laughed Beth. " Calm down, stop your yelling!" She looked back at Alexis who stood there stunned. " I'm really sorry about that " Beth apologized.

" No its perfectly fine " Alexis smiled sweetly. " Don't you even worry about it "

" She must've just gotten here with my husband , Dog " she explained. In entered a tall man in cowboy boots , long sleeve button up with the sleeves rolled up until about his forearm and long dirty blonde hair.

" Hey there, I'm Dog " he smiled , holding out his hand.

" Hey there, how are you ?" Alexis smiled, shaking his hand.

He picked up his younger daughter. " Now without yelling say Hello " he smiled.

Alexis and Bonnie shook hands , and smiled at each other.

" Can I have your autograph?" Bonnie asked in almost a whisper.

" Of course " Alexis smiled.

" Now why are you here? " Dog asked , with a puzzled look on his face.

" My cousin , sort of got into a lot of trouble " Alexis nodded.

Out came Beth , handing Alexis and Katy all of their paperwork. " Now remember , if you need me , I'm a phone call away ok? Always remember that" she said sternly. She hugged them both. " Alexis you have all of her stuff, if there's any complication we'll call you "

" Which there won't be ! " Alexis yelled laughing.

Katy collected her things and followed Alexis out of the building as they said their goodbyes. " Do you know who I actually saw the other day" Katy began as they walked off into the parking lot.

" Who?" Asked Alexis searching for her keys in her huge purse.

" Your cousin Domonick " she answered. " He was driving around with some girl ,some ugly girl " she added , jealousy tickling in her voice" he was headed to the boxing gym I guess." She was cut off quickly.

" Your Domonicks cousin? Dominick Pavel" Leland asked popping his head out from the GMC truck in front of him.

Both girls jumped surprised , neither had heard or seen Leland , follow them out.

Alexis slowly nodded unaware if Domonick was in good or bad standings. " yeah , like she said that's my cousin ".

" I train with him all the time" Leland explained in excitement. " He's a really good guy , good , good friend of mine "

" Really? I haven't seen him or spoke to him in a long time" Alexis smiled.

" Take us to him!" Katy yelled in complete excitement " he should be at the gym , training right?"

Leland and Alexis both looked at her. " I mean , like not like I know his schedule or anything , but he should like .. Be there.. I think?"

They both exploded in laughter.

" Yeah , I'll take you " Leland smiled. " Let me just change."

Alexis watched as Leland took off his shirt and threw it in the back of his car. " Wow " was all she could say to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

They rolled around in the red Toyota Corolla Alexis had rented. Leland looked back at Katy and laughed.

"Leland, what are you laughing at brah?" Katy asked as she fixed her hair and clothing in Alexis' rear few mirror.

" Wondering who your getting all dolled up for , you said yourself he was with or has a girl"

Alexis couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever brah!" Exclaimed Katy , continuing her self - fixing.

" Yeah Katy's had a crush on Dom since , what Katy ? Since you met him ? 2 years? Alexis teased.

"Shut up " yelled Katy " stop , please. You can't do this in front of him " she let out a small laugh.

" Turn right in here " Leland said pointing. They pulled into the gym parking lot , getting out waiting for Katy to finish adjusting herself.

They walked into the boxing gym , hearing random shouts of directions and body on vag connections.

" Howzit, Sonny" called Leland , walking over to the older man.

" Hey ! What's up bro?" Sonny called back , coming over to shake his hand. " What are you doing here? Coming to train?"

Leland shook his head " No , came actually to see if Domonick was here"

" He in trouble?" Sonny asked. This seem to be a common question that was asked to Leland when he was looking for someone.

Leland laughed " no , this is his cousin , she wanted to see him "

" Ah , okay yeah , he's in the back changing just got in a little ago. Let me go get him". Responded Sonny heading to the back room.

A few moments later , Domonick came out of the back walking over to Leland. He had changed since the last time Alexis had saw him. The once medium built long haired cousin , was now a bigger built muscular with a bald shave.

"What's up ?" Domonick greeted not noticing his cousin or Katy.

" Nothing much " Leland pointed over at the girls " just brought you a surprise "

Domonick looked over at the girls. "Holy shit !" He laughed , running over and grabbing Alexis " wow " he exclaimed hugging her tightly. " I missed you!"

" I've missed you too!" She laughed , her arms tightly wrapped around him. The last time she had heard from Domonick he was packing his things and starting a new life , after a very long and a very stressful relationship.

" What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked , breaking the hold.

" Well ..." She hesitated " Um , Katy " she said as she pointed over her shoulder , giving the knowing look.

Dom looked over at Katy , shaking his head " trouble - maker" he said giving her a smirk , and pulling her into a hug.

" I know , I know, got caught up with the wrong people , got in trouble" Katy responded " ended up at his office." She said pointing at Leland.

Dom shook his head in disappointed. "Stay out of trouble" he preached. Then kissed her forehead. Katy wrapped her arms around him , it was one place Katy felt safe.

" So look at you" Alexis smirked " a boxer now , huh?"

" Yeah , actually got a fight coming up in a few months, come back down and watch it" Dom smiled.

Katy's eyes grew huge." Yeah ! We totally are!"

Alexis stopped and looked at Katy. " Really?" She laughed at Katy's eagerness " but yeah , anyway , we'll be here.."

" Alright good , well I'm gonna go spar , when I'm done get suited Alexis , we'll go toe to toe. Just like old times " Dom smiled heading to the ring.

" Oh you want to get embarassed huh?" Alexis called after him.

The three sat down and watched Domonick in the ring spar against his friend. They amoungst the three carried side conversations themselves.

" I'm going to go find the bathroom " Katy announced as she left Leland and Alexis sitting there in silence.

" So .." Leland began " that's your cousin huh?" He asked , speaking of Katy.

" No , my boyfriends little cousin , sort of just took her under my wing , or tried too " she shrugged.

Leland smiled at her " yeah I gotcha , she seems sweet " he said questioningly.

Alexis nodded " she is" she answered. His eyes seemed to catch her off guard. His eyes were typical , but she somehow found herself lost in them. The beautiful hazel eyes stared right back, almost lost in her eyes as well.

" You ready?" Yelled Domonick , knocking the two of them out of their dazes.

" Yeah I'm coming!" Alexis said throwing on her headgear and mouth piece. " Let's go asshole" she laughed.

She jumped into the ring with Domonick and jumped around for a little , getting out the ring jitters. They took a few light swings at each other and played around. When they were done they both collapsed and laid on the ring mat in exhaustion.

" Look at you holding your ground" smiled Leland , coming over and helping her out of the ring.

She nodded catching her breathe. " I'm going to be SO sore tomorrow" she faintly smiled back.

"When are you going back home?" Domonick asked removing his gear.

" I don't know day or two, why we actually hanging out?" Alexis smirked.

" Yeah , actually , I was going to say all four of us should go out do dinner and then go out in town, you down?" Domonick asked.

The three agreed. They went there seperate ways and met up later that night in front of Alexis' hotel. As the guys showed up they saw fans and paparrazzi. Leland stopped and watched Alexis as she communicated and took her time with the fans in front of her.

" She's about way too nice " he said to Domonick.

Katy made her way from Alexis over to the two guys. " She asked just to give her like 5 more minutes"

"Yeah that's cool" answered Dom " no rush".

Alexis waved off her fans and hopped over to the hummer, that the guys had came in. Katy quickly hopped in the back , yanking Domonick with her.

" Wow " Alexis stated as she checked out the white H3. " Nice wheels" she smirked.

" Thanks , I just got it." Leland said opening the front door to his truck. " I guess your my co-pilot huh?"

She hopped into the truck looking to the back " CLEARLY , I'm the co-pilot" she snapped kiddingly.

They drove off to a beautiful beachside restaurant. The scenery could not have been more beautiful and romantic. The sun had began to set and the sky was different hues of pink and purple. They were sat down right by the window.

" Its like a scene out of a movie" Alexis smiled " this is awesome".

She stared out the window, she couldn't believe that in all her years of being with Jeff and in all that they've gone through the most "romantic" place dinner they've ever gone to was Friday's. Given the schedules were crazy , and something always came up , she couldn't help but think that something like this couldve been done at least once in all the five years.

" Sun in your eyes?" Leland asked , knocking her out of her gaze , slightly touching her arm.

Alexis jumped " No , no I'm okay" she answered , passing her hand over where he had touched her on her arm.

" I'm sorry , I didn't mean to" he said noticing.

Alexis shook her head " no don't be at all " she let out a slight chuckle " you just caught me day dreaming is all ".

Her phone went off abruptly and she let out a small groan. She looked down at the screen.

" Hey Stacy" she answered.

" What is going on? Where have you been? Stacy yelped.

" I told Matt , I'm in Hawaii , Katy got into some stuff and I just came to check it out and just make sure everything was ok." She let out all in one breath.

" Ooooh ! Aww , did you tell Jeff?" She asked.

" Uh , no actually he thinks I'm like dealing with my family." She replied quietly , it killed her to lie.

" Ooooooooh ! Alright , I gotcha baby .." Laughed Stacy.

" But hey listen , I'm actually with Domonick out to dinner -" she pulled the phone away from her ear letting the three hear the screech coming from the other end of the phone.

Alexis laughed as she put the phone back to her ear " Alright , yeah , I'll tell him , talk to you later " she quickly said hanging up.

"A fan of Domonick huh?" Leland chuckled.

Domonick chuckled " Stacy's wild , she's a cool chick. Probably one of the closest girlfriends , think actually the only ex I still keep in contact with " he explained.

Katy gave a quick eye roll.

Leland laughed , " yeah okay you Domonick just friends with a chick? What. Ever. "

Alexis starred at him , his small accent was adorable.

The four finished eating the dinner and pretty much just sat around catching up and having nonsense conversations. The waitress quietly came over and dropped the check at the edge of the table. Alexis quickly reached over and grabbed the check not letting anyone see anything , and places her credit card in the slot.

" No what are you doing?" Leland asked , attempting to grab the check out of her hands. " I got it , you don't need to pay "

Alexis pulled away " No its okay , I got this , really , its a thank you , for helping Katy and all this stuff " she insisted.

" Ya really not gonna win brah, just let her pay " Domonick chimmed in.

" Yeah , you'll get like dessert or something" Alexis smirked handing her credit card and check over to the waitress. When all was said and done they walked back to the car.

"Let's go to the club !" Yelled Domonick. " Come on I'm sure we could ALL use a night out just letting loose." He continued to sway them.

" Yeah I'll go " Alexis agreed.

" Yeah sure , where we going?" Leland asked.

" Zanzabar!" Yelled Katy in excitement.

" Zanzabar it is" repeated Domonick.

They quickly piled in to the car and took off.


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS TO PUREANGELEYES my SOLE reviewer. It means a lot ! Keep reading and reviewing !**

They came to club and spotted the line of people waiting to enter the building.

" Ah, this place is packed" said Domonick , as Leland pulled into the next available parking spot.

"Its okay" Katy said jumping out of the truck "Alexis will get us in" she smirked.

Alexis laughed gathering her purse and walking with the three to the front of the line , randomly waving at fans that recognized her.

The bouncer smiled , realizing who she was. " Hold on , one second " he told them. He shortly after came back outside with what seemed like the owner of the club.

" How many are with you?" He asked.

" Four including myself , nothing crazy " she responded , again handing over her credit card. Leland laughed at how adament she was about treating the rest of them the entire night. They were quickly wisked inside and sat down in the VIP section with their own table, filled with buckets of vodka and other liquors. They sat down and Katy quickly poured drinks , cheering each other.

" Well , I guess this cheers should go to Alexis " Leland flashed his smile " I mean she did pay for our entire night .. So to Alexis " he kissed her cheek , and the four friends downed a shot.

The four friends cheered their glasses not knowing what was going to hit them few drinks, were followed by shots that seem to flow like waterfalls into their shots glasses.

Oh my god ! I love this song !" Shouted Alexis in complete excitement.  
"Its ya Birthday" blasted throughout the entire club. Alexis grabbed onto  
Leland's hand and pulled him up from his seat. He looked at her unsure to pull  
away or not. "Do you dance!" She shouted over the music.

He looked at her, truth was he didn't dance , he hated dancing. He even more  
hated the way he danced. Years of being teased by Lyssa and Duane Lee put a  
damper on his confidence in himself. He smiled at her "yeah I'll dance... " He  
answered hesitantly , how could he not say yes? She was beautiful , her smile  
alone captivated him in such a way.

Katy smiled at Dom , " look at that huh?" she grabbed his hand and along with  
Alexis dragged him alone as well to the dance floor.

Leland stared as Alexis swayed and moved her hips every which way. She was in  
perfect rhythm with the music. He loved that about her , how classy yet  
seductive she could be. She moved closer to him and threw her arm around his  
neck pushing her hips into his , moving him with her. He smiled beautifully at  
her.

"You're absolutely so beautiful" he thought aloud , quickly he turned a bright  
shade of red. "How stupid could you be?" he thought inside. He froze a bit and  
then backed up.

"It's really ok" she said , feeling him tensing up and pulling away. " You're  
mighty gorgeous yourself" she flirtatiously smiled. She eased her way back over  
to him and turned around. She grinded on him and grabbed his hands so he  
couldn't pull away.

"Look at this " began Dom , " she's going to get herslef in a lot of trouble  
once she gets back home " he told Katy.

"She'll be fine, Domonick" Katy said, " listen she's a big girl she knows what  
she wants and what she doesn't .."

Dominick smiled watching the both of them , he knew Leland would never cause any  
harm. He knew his dear cousin was head over heels about her boyfriend back home,  
why did he have any worry?


	7. Chapter 7

Alexis woke up with a worse hangover anyone could really imagine, head was

pounding, dehydrated, the night before was rather a blur to her. She awoke from

her hotel bed and headed into the bathroom , she looked into the mirror and

shied herself away. "Look at this hair" she replied to herself. She brushed her

hair back out of her face, and began brushing her teeth. Her phone going off in

the distance ...

"Hello?" She finally answered.

" Lex?" responded the other side of the phone, it was Stacy

"Yea, what's up fool ? responded Alexis.

"Omg .. Your still drunk ..." Laughed Stacy , " where the hell have you

been?"

Alexis laid back in her bed, the screech of Stacy voice piercing right through

her ears. " Please don't don't yell at all" she pleaded. " I went out with

Domonick and Katy and Dom's friend Leland. We were only suppose to do dinner ,

but then we were like yeah let's just go to a club , ended up getting a table

and you know the rest is history.. I actually got way more drunk then I

intended. But that's the story of my life I guess." she laughed at herself.

" That's good , umm.. yeah Jeff was calling you all night " she began her voice

completely changing. " So then he was getting really worried and called your

cousins ..." There was a long pause on both sides of the phone , Alexis could

feel her stomach turning into all forms of knots.

Alexis thought for a minute before speaking , she took a long deep breath " he

knows, doesn't he?"

"Here's the thing, he was thinking WAY worse like horribly worse. He was

thinking like your with another guy and your cheating , he pretty much was

flipping out , so Matt had to tell him , but he's still like annoyed and angry.

So I don't know if you want to talk to him or something?" Explained Stacy.

The both stood quiet , Alexis rubbed her forehead. "Yeah I guess I'll call him

... Oh this is not what I wanted to wake up too at all." She said.

" No I know , I just rather me call you first and give you the 411 before

anything you know? " Stacy said " I'll let you go decide and stuff and call him

... Alright? I miss you "

" I miss you too , I'm probably coming home now like tomorrow" .. alexis said

stand up from her bed and looking through her planner for the day. "Alright ,

I'll talk to you later , let me gather myself , love you bifff " ..

" Love you too " said Stacy as she hung up the phone...

Alexis grabbed her bathing suit , changed and headed down to Wakili Beach , she

loved the beach there she could relax rest and never have to be stressed. She

needed to go there to collect all of her thoughts before talking to Jeff. What

had happen with her and Leland the night before. And where the hell, of all

things, was Katy? She stood there for a few hours before deciding to leave and

go back to the hotel room. She stared at her phone stilll debating wether to

call Jeff or let him call her on his own.

"Ugh let me just call him " she said aloud to herself lifting her iPhone and

calling him. The phone rang about 4 times ..

"Oh , hey, decided to call finally?" Jeff answered.

"...hey , I'm sorry baby , I really am she just wanted me to like not tell

anyone , just because of like how everyone would react baby" Alexis explained ,

almost in tears , she hated them fighting. " Like why the fuck lie!" he yelled.

Betrayal in his voice. " I ask you one thing Alexis and what was that one

thing?"

" To not lie" she answered quietlyy ..

" When are you coming back?" He asked flatly.

" When do you want me too?" She asked. "Today? , tomorrow?"

" Yeah today would be awesome , because we have so much to talk about" he

answered."Whatever come home friday , fine , I gotta go see ya later " he

replied and without saying goodbye hung up on her.

She starred at her phone blankly and placed it on her night table. She heard a

knock and the door, and walked over and opened the door there stood Domonick.

" You alright?" He asked seeing the disappointment in her face.

" We just got into a huge arguement - " she began but was quickly cut off.

"Yeah I know I heard he called Katy. That was not something I wanted to wake up

to at like 530 this morning , literally waking up to arguing cousins..."

Domonick said coming into the room with a slight chuckle.

" Yeah , so I'm just gonna go home tomorrow morning stat , and just figure it

all out. " Alexis shrugged , she began going around the room and stuffing things

into her suitcase.

Domonick nodded , " so you coming back anytime soon? , what are you gonna do ? "

"Of course I'm going to come back !" She said without thinking. Being in Hawaii

really put an ease to Alexis' mind. She loved how the weather was , she loved

the calmness and peacefulness.

He nodded. "You sure you ok?" He asked seeing the look of distress on her face.

She looked at him and nodded continuing to pack. " Alright listen when your done

I'm downstairs with Leland , and Katy let's go out to lunch and back to the

beach or my house."

She finished packing and headed down to the lobby after to see the three of them

there waiting for her. She gave them a half smile , " I really don't feel like

doing anything at all today guys I'm sorry, I know you waited." She said shoving

her hands into her pockets.

" We made reservationssss" whined Katy , "come on , please".

Alexis shook her head " no I just wanna stay here , I'm sorry but I'm leaving

tomorrow morning so you know be good , be careful , I'll be back to visit sooon

"

" Why don't you and Katy go to lunch , I mean you did make the reservation"

Leland said turning to Domonick. " And uhh I'll stay here chill out with Alexis

"

" If you want too , you really don't have to in the least its really okay "

smiled Alexis , " if you wanna go eat with them"

Leland shook his head "no its okay , we'll chill here by the pool " he turned

around to the other two " when you guys finishing doing you know whatever , come

meet us by the pool here or just come to chill " he smiled.

" Yeah , alright" Domonick agreed , taking out his keys from his back pocket. He

placed his arm around Katy's neck and gave a quick wave before walking off to

the parking lot with her.

Alexis and Leland went upstairs to her room before heading to the pool. " Don't

mind my room " she said slightly embarassed " I was in my frantic mode while

packing and everythings pretty much all over the place"

Leland smiled " its okay, don't worry about it"

She swung open the door of her, it really wasn't that bad she just had a few

things out of sorts nothing major. She cleared off the bed and sat down turning

on the TV. Her mind was racing.

" You look so stressed out" Leland let out quietly. He carefully and slowly came

over , sitting himself on the bed. " You got into a fight with your boyfriend

and shit right?".

Alexis nodded , " not even that, like I lied to him, and he hates that ... well

I mean who doesn't hate it but you know". She attempted to explain. " I need

like a massage !" She yelled with a little laugh.

He smiled at her , even as stressed out as she was she was still absolutely

gorgeous and that smile , such a place it had with him. " I'll give you one" he

said quietly. " I'm pretty good at them."

She hesitantly agreed and moved up on the bed, letting him place himself behind

her. She felt his strong hands slide onto her shoulders , she immediately fell

back into his hands. So strong and firm they were , he was strong but so gentle.

He could smell the fruity shampoo in her hair. Thoughts began to race through

his mind , " you .. you umm are really tense in your neck" he said attempting to

be his own distraction.

she let out a light moan , " yeah, I know". She leaned into him more. The more

deeper he went with his massage the moans grew slightly louder. He needed to

finish this , he could feel himself getting slightly aroused by the moaning. He

quickly finished abruptly leaving her wanting more. " We should go to the pool "

he said quickly. " Swim around , stretch out the muscles now"

She nodded at him , " thanks so much that felt SO amazing. "

They went down to the pool and laid their things. Alexis quickly jumped into the

pool. " You coming in , Leland?" She asked , swimming around. He nodded and

jumped in. They spent majority of the day hanging out and just talking. It was

amazing how comfortable they were in each others company.


	8. Chapter 8

She sat up and pull her seat into upright position as the "ding" from the

seatbelt sound came out across the plane. She was about to land and couldn't

find a way to control her anxiety. She knew Jeff was picking her up and that the

whole conversation could just be bad , or horrible. Regardless it was a lose

lose situation for her. As the plane descended , she could feel her heart

beating out of her chest. As the wheels of the plane touch ground , her head

began to pound, she was just minutes away from seeing her boyfriend.

She walked through the long tunnel and came to the open airport. She took a deep

breath and looked around , trying to find him. He waved from a distance to show

he was there and began turning around. She walked quickly , attempting to catch

up with him.

" Jeff.." She called to him when she was close enough. He turned around and

stuck his hand out at her. She handed over one of her bags. He threw the bag

over his opposing shoulder and grabbed her hand. She was finally at ease. They

walked to the car in silence , both of them looking down at there shadows on the

floor. He threw her bags in the back of her grey Jeep Grand Cherokee and climbed

in , her jumping in on the passenger side. He turn on the car and sat there in

silence for a few moments.

" What'd she do?" He asked referring to Katy.

" She was caught with drugs on her , grand theft auto , and she had multiple

moving violations. " Alexis said quietly , putting her seat belt on. " She

called the bailbonds men , and me , and I had to co-sign the bailbonds "

" How much was the bond?" He looked at her , for the first time since she had

gotten off the plane.

"10,000" she answered , awaiting his response.

He looked at her in complete shock, " 10,000!" He repeated. "What the hell goes

through your head? Like if she was being that stupid and doing all this and got

caught, you should've just left her in there and let someone else take the

responsibility for her ! " At this point he was beyond pissed off , he threw the

car in gear and began driving.

" Jeff ! She's 19 years old ! I couldn't leave her ! She would've came out way

worse then anything she is now " she yelled back. " Like what don't you get!

Like you've never done this ! When you were sniffing 8 balls and popping pills

, who was there ! "

His eyes stood on the road and he didn't answer.

" Oh now were quiet! Because I answered. I was there for you Jeff , do you

remember! I was there for you , I picked you up when you were so coked out. I

would drive you everywhere ! I was 18 years old chasing you around ! " She said

, choking up , her voice starting to crack and tears forming in her eyes. " You

know what its like to have no one there! Why would you say to leave her?"

" I didn't lie to you , you lied to me ! You bullshitted me , I worried about

you , called you tons of times and was left in the dark - you tell my brother

and Stacy and I'm the jerkoff not having a clue what's going on!" He looked at

her. " I asked you for one fucking thing Alexis , to never lie to me"

"I know" she cut him off " but look how you just reacted me telling you all this

, what she did and the amount of the bond , your answer is to leave her, I

wasn't going to leave her in the least. She needed help , I helped her. Just

like I helped you." She wiped the tears off her face. " I'm sorry I lied , I

really am , I just wish you were more approachable. So I could talk to you more

"

He didn't answer her , or look at her for the rest of the ride back to the

hotel. He pulled into the hotel parking lot , found a spot , shut the car off

and slammed the door. Alexis sat back tears streaming down her face. About two

minutes later Jeff returned and opened her door , leaning his arm above the door

looking at her , he pulled her so that she was facing him. He watched as she

cried and he couldn't stand it.

" I'm sorry " he began. He passed his thumb over her cheeks and wiped away the

tears. " I just get so mad , because I feel like Katy will never learn , and

she'll just use you because you have such an amazing heart."

" And if she does then I'll learn , but Jeff she's young and she needs people to

guide her , like you , I just wish you were approachable , I mean I love you for

you and how amazing you are but seriously J , like some people just can't even

talk to you " she explained.

He stood in silence for a few moments just staring at her , she was right and

he knew it. He nodded slowly and held his hand out for her to come out of the

car. she did so , and they both walked up to his hotel room. He pushed her in

quickly , so to not be disturbed by anyone else. He closed the door quietly and

placed the lock over it , he grabbed her and brought her into the bed. He

grabbed her head and kissed her deeply , his head behind her head grabbing a

handful of her hair. She smiled out of the kiss.

"What was that for?" She looked at him.

He shrugged " I've missed you , a lot " he answered.

She smiled, kissed him back softly over and over. She pushed him to lay on his

back and climbed on top of him. She bend lower to him and kissed him so hard ,

biting his bottom lip as she pulled off. He placed his hands underneathe her

shirt and rubbed them all over her body. He slowly lifted her shirt over her

head. He loved her body , every single inch of it. He quickly unsnapped her bra

and began rubbing her breast. She moaned in pleasure , she quickly began

unhooking his belt and unbuttoning his pants. He at the same time took off his

shirt and pulled down the leggings she had on. He placed his hands on her ass

pushing her body down onto his. He pulled off her underwear and managed to

wiggle himself out of his. He placed her on her back and kissed her softly on

her neck and chest while rubbing on her breast harder. His hand moved down to

her region while she arched her back and let out a light moan again.

He looked up an smiled at her , " you like that baby?" He asked sexily. He

watched as she smiled and nodded back at him. He lined himself up and entered

her slowly. Listening to her moan and yell his name in satisfaction. He pumped

himself harder into her , listening to her quiet moans grow louder and louder.

He took her legs and placed them on his shoulder and moved deeper inside of her.

He pumped inside of her harder and harder until both reaching their climax. He

collapsed next to her.

" Ugh , I love you " she said , trying to catch her breath.

" I love you too , baby " he kissed her again , wrapping his arms around her and

cuddling. They both fell asleep in peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Once again THANKS PUREANGELEYES for the review =) yay you're the ABSOLUTE BEST! Went on another writing binge haha boring Friday night! Maybe you'll get ONE more chapter =)

They woke up a few hours later still in the same position they fell asleep in ,

it was around 8 o'clock. They heard a knock at the door.

"Open up love birdsssss!" Yelled Stacy from the other side of the door "actually

loud love birdss" she added and she heard the door being unlocked and she saw

Alexis standing there in her short shorts and Jeff's t-shirt.

"Shut up" laughed Alexis letting her best friend in. She closed the door upon

Stacy's entrance " what's up ,legs? She asked , jumping playfully on the bed

next to Jeff. He placed her hand on her thigh and squeezed playfully. " Stoppp ,

babe" she laughed.

" Nothing just came to see you . I've been lost these past few days without

youuu " she admitted laying down next to the both of them.

Jeff laughed " lost , is absolutely not the word in the least , more like a

puppy without a home " , he felt a slap come across his chest " oucccch!" he

whinned.

Alexis laughed " stacy! Don't hurt my babeee !" She said rubbing his chest.

"Well that's what he gets the moron , for making fun " stacy replied. " How's

Domonick!" She asked in excitement. " I was so happy to hear like you were with

him , I haven't seen him in foreverr"

"He's good , really good actually" Alexis answered. " He does mixed martial

arts. He fights every once in a while , he's staying out of all his trouble.

Which is always a plus" she looked at Jeff and Stacy and began hesitantly " he's

... sorta... you know ... talking to Katy ..." both girls stopped and

looked at Jeff waiting for a reaction.

He simply turned over and got up from the bed. He shrugged before answering "

she does what she wants , he does what he wants. whatever happens happens I

guess. " It was clear that it bothered him , but he brushed it off. " Alright

baby , I'm gonna shower , then we'll grab some McD's? "

Alexis nodded " yeah sure .." She answered as she watched him go into the

bathroom and close the door behind him. She looked back at Stacy " ok so ,

yeaaaah , we hung out with like Domonick's friend , his name was Leland , oh my

god like gorgeous his eyes were so hazel , dude like first night we all go out

the four of us. We went to a restaurant , on the beach , like over looking the

beach Stacy. He was like saying the cutest and sweetest remarks. Like nothing

Jeff ever said or did before , like what's the fanciest thing we've ever done

beside the hall of fame ?"

Stacy nodded in agreement , " your right"

" He was like my infactuation for the two days , just sweetest thing since pie.

It was probably just the greatest feeling , like felt so wanted by him it was

amazing , but now like I sort of feel guilty , I mean I didn't do anything with

him , in the least , I mean I don't think so " she nervously laughed.

"What do you mean you don't think so?" Stacy questioned , raising an eyebrow.

" I mean we went out to a club one night got like ridiculously hammered and I

ended up home , like the hotel and he drove but like I don't remember like if I

kissed him or he kissed me, you know? Like I'm pretty sure I didn't but " she

shrugged " I don't know"

Stacy smiled at her. " Oooh la la " she laughed. " I'm sure you did nothing."

Alexis nodded with a huge smile " I'm sure. "


	10. Chapter 10

A few months had gone by , Jeff and Alexis , had seemed to drift apart more then

they did grow together and closer. She lived with it , she knew they always went

through this and though she hated it and couldn't stand it , she stood quiet.

" Hey wrestlers to the meeting room quickly please " called Shane McMahon as he

walked passed their locker rooms. They all straggled in slowly. " Alright just

really fast , giving out quick agendas. Were doing a promo in Europe , so a few

of you are going there, that's Edge , Randy , Maria , Trish. Now, there's I

don't know if you heard but there the NOH8 campaign. Basically the fights for

people against gays and things like that , just really sending out messages of

tolerance and no racism. For that , Alexis , Stacy of course , the supreme dream

team" he smiled " and two other people, anyone want it?"

Jeff quickly raised his hand , along with the Undertaker.

"Alright" Shane continued. " So that's Undertaker , Jeff , Alexis and Stacy. Now

the Diva's this is goood , your all going to Honolulu for the new calender

shoot. That's all of you , I'll come around and talk more in general. Alright?"

He finished up.

They all mumbled a "yes" and strolled out.

" ! " yelled Stacy in complete excitement " I'm so

excited ! "

As the day went on Shane made his way to the girls to explain what was going on.

" Your going from the NOH8 photoshoot , and from there straight to Hawaii for

the week. So everything bathing suit you would use take it on with you ,

alright? " He confirmed with the girls before leaving.

" Wait Shane , when are we leaving again?" asked Alexis.

" Two weeks everyone just starts taking off " he gave a small laugh.

The two girls smiled at each other this was going to be an amazing few weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

The two weeks had came and went for the two best friends fast then they could've

imagined. Pretty soon they were all packing up and heading to California for

their NOH8 photo shoot. Stacy and Alexis had caught an earlier flight then the

guys, Jeff and Undertaker had to stay for an interview for a magazine.

They landed in California and were quickly swifted to a hotel. They entered the

room to find baskets for the four of them on the table. There were pan flits and

other things about company and what they stood for , they were also informed of

what time they were needed to be there for the shoot. When the guys had gotten

there , they followed up and read the information.

" Alright young ones " smiled Undertaker , " I'm going to hit the sack I need to

sleep".

" I completely agree with you , I am beat " Alexis said , cuddling into Jeff's

arms. " And we have to be up early , so we should all pretty much knock out "

The four friends passed out and woke up at literally at the crack of dawn ,

alarm clocks started ringing and going off at 630 AM.

Stacy grunted shutting off her phone alarm. " Guyssss " she whinned. " Its time

to get uppp " she rolled out of bed.

Alexis soon rolled out and followed after , quickly showering and throwing on

sweat pants , white t-shirt and her huge aviator glasses. Stacy threw on a pair

of fitted jeans and a hoodie , threw on her shades and a firdora. They waited

for the guys to finish and headed out the door to the lobby ,where they found

there transportation to the shoot.

They arrived and were quickly sat down into the make - up chairs.

" Were wearing like white shirts? Or whatever we pretty much want?" Stacy asked.

" Everyone has a white shirt on , the bottoms are pretty much whatever you want

them to be " said the photographer. "The white shirt could be at your digression

or whatever you can come up with at your disgression."

Alexis and Stacy looked at each other. "We could come up with some shit , I

think" stacy smiled as shet back and got her hair done.

"Babyy " Alexis called out to Jeff. He came over and wrapped his arms around

her on the chair. She sat back and enjoyed this , in a room full of people was

the only time she felt alone with him. "I love you" she whispered.

" I love you too , baby " he smiled back.

" Here's the line up for when you guys go there a whole bunch people here just

hanging around and all that , so feel free to wander around , we just finished

the Chapmans " began the make-up artist.

Stacy looked at her friend , and could see the color draining from her face.

" Alright baby , finish here , I'm gonna go see what else is going on" Jeff

kissed the back of her head , and took off.

Alexis quickly looked over at Stacy , that's Leland's last name , but why would

they be here? " She yelped nervously. She turned her attention to the make-up

artist. " The Chapmans? Why are they here?"

The make-up artist brushed the concealer over her face. " They just started the

new show in Hawaii " she began. "The bounty hunters , they're really sweet as

pie A&E wanted to do a show on their life and its taken off pretty good".

Alexis nodded and became anxious , her make up felt like it wasd taking forever

and a day. Twenty minutes later or what seemed like to her and eternity , her

and Stacy hopped off the chairs and walked over to grab a bottle of water. They

walked around to the photo shoot , to find Jeff already taking his shots.

" Do you wanna get in with him?" Asked the photographer.

Alexis nodded. The assistants quickly came and shredded her t shirt slightly

lower and tied it back showing off her figure more. She stepped in front of the

camera with Jeff. He wrapped his arms around her with the masking tap on their

lips , they faced each other and kissed. " Beautiful " yelled the photographer.

They took a few more intimate shots together, before they were done.

She ripped the masking tape off , being silly and let out a great yell that left

the whole place stunned. While Stacy sat there laughing hysterically. " Oh my

...that really hurt a lot " she laughed at herself. Did she really expect it not

too ? She looked at Stacy who was now tearing because of the laughter. They

quickly walked into lounge room.


	12. Chapter 12

" Whyyy look at you barely dressed " she heard a familiar voice. She looked at

Stacy and then looked behind her. Behind her stood Beth with a huge smile.

" Oh my goddd ! Hi ! " Smiled Alexis , hugging Beth " you look amazingg. "

" Thank you , so do you " said Beth , breaking the hug. " Come over , everyones

here ". She grabbed her hand and began walking in the direction of the crew.

" Beth by the way , this is Stacy , my best friend. ". Beth smiled at Stacy and

shook her hand , placing a kiss on her cheek " nice to meet you sistah".

They walked over to the gentlemen and her and Leland's eyes locked. " Hey guys!"

She let out , breaking eye contact. She went over and hugged each of them. "

This is my friend Stacy " she introduced. Stacy smiled and gave a wave. " So ,

how have you all been?"

" We've been good " began Dog.

She looked at Leland , and punched his shoulder playfully. " How about you big

guy? You've been working out now huh?". She smiled.

He turned a bright red and smiled , that beautiful smile at her. " Yeah could

say that ". He laughed. " How have you been?"

"I'm good just you know work and all that stuff, but I have a surprise for Bonnie , I meant to like text you Leleand but something always came up , I actually got you guys tickets to a show , so whenever you're all available let me know and you can all come" she smiled.

" oh well isn't that sweet !" said Dog " absolutely , Bonnie would never forgive us if we passed that up". The group laughed in unison.

" Well yeah ,just let me know. Or let Leland , he like has my number and stuff" she answered.

The rest of the Chapmans had gone about their own thing , Leland came over to

Stacy and Alexis and sat down on the floor with them relaxing. " You spoke to

Domonick or Katy?" Leland asked , starting off small conversation.

Alexis shook her head " I mean sort of , nothing like you know an everyday

thing" she shrugged.

"Yeaaaah , they're um together sort of , weird shit " he laughed. " They are

together , but fight everyday " he explained. " She's been pretty good though "

"Good , she fucking better be" Alexis smiled.

They bullshitted for a while , before Jeff coming over. " Hey baby girl " he

said kissing back of her head. " What's up ? I'm jeff " he shook Lelands hand.

" Hey brah , nice to meet you . Leland "

" Babe , Leland is Katy's bailbonds man , with his family and stuff. He's close

with like Domonick and stuff too. " Alexis explained.

" Nice , ah alright , cool " Jeff nodded. " How are they? Good"

Leland nodded. " Yeah they're .. Domonick and Katy " he laughed. " You're her

cousin , right?"

Jeff nodded again. "Yeah, unfortunately " he smirked.

Alexis hit him. " Babe" she yelled at him " be nice".

They talked for a while and all went on their way doing their photo shoots , the

girls went up before Leland and were hanging around the computer when he did his

single shoot.

" He's so gorgeous " said Stacy as she saw his picture pop up on the screen. "

Look at those eyes"

" Hello ! I told you that ! That was him! " Alexis exclaimed. She stared at his

eyes, how she got lost in them all over again amazed her. She stared at the

screen watching the different shots of Leland come up. She didn't realized but

she smiled.

" Alright gorgeous, you ready to go?" Jeff asked.

"Uhh , yeah I might hang out here for a little just with like Beth and Lyssa. Is

that cool?" She asked turning to him , wrapping her arms around his waist. " And

I wanna wait for our picture of us two ". He bend over and kissed her lightly on

her lips.

" Alright gorgeous , I wanna spend time with you though before I gotta go back ,

alright?" Jeff told her , running his fingers through her hair.

Leland watched across the room at the both of them , he felt it in the pit of

his stomach , he was jealous. He didn't know why , he only had met her a few

months ago, sure they bonded that 3 days she was there , but nothing to crazy.

They did text each other for the first week or two she was back home , but then

it was done after that. Why did he feel jealous then? She looked happy and so

did he. He brushed it off and continued to head over to his brother.

" Look at that " said Duane Lee , " she's letting her boyfriend leave to stay

here , oooooooooooooooooooh " he laughed , teasing his younger brother.

" You're so stupid brah " Leland laughed " whatever "

The group of remaining people all hung out for a while or so , just bullshitting

around and having a few laughs. Stacy and Alexis had decided to leave and were

followed out by the Chapmans.

" We're actually going to be in Hawaii , in about a few weeks " Stacy through

out there. Alexis shot her a look.

" Oh yeah for what?" Beth asked.

" A swimsuit calendar" stacy answered.

" We should all meet up " Duane Lee quickly said eyeing Stacy.

She smiled at him. " yeah we should" she answered flirtaciously.


	13. Chapter 13

PUREANGELEYES you are THE BEST =)

The few weeks since the NOH8 campaign had passed and the girls found themselves on the road again. Jeff and Alexis still remained the same, drifting apart more and more , while Alexis spent hours and days trying to make it as if nothing had changed. It was beginning to take a toll on her , more then should saw or anyone else for that matter. She managed to always keep a smile on her face and her problems close to her heart, or at least she thought.

They arrived in Hawaii , the cool warm breeze hitting the girls face.

"This is probably the closest to heaven" Stacy said letting the cool breeze whip

her hair around. She lifted the suitcase handle and pulled it along with

Alexis.

"Hey theree sisataaaah " called Leland from the car in full gear.

Alexis looked at him , she felt her knees going weak seeing him in his vest with

his muscular arms hanging all out , tattoos galore. She smiled at him and waved.

" Thanks soo much for picking us up" she said as she threw her things in the

back of the trunk , along with Stacy's.

" Yeah thanks a lot " nodded Stacy getting into the back seat and closing the

door.

" Don't worry about it brah" he smiled. He watched as Alexis hopped into the

front seat. She had rather short shorts on , not that he minded it was nice view

for him.

" Nice wheeels kid " she smirked. Remembering the joke they shared between each

other.

" Where's your hotel? Which Hilton?" He smirked.

"Actually, yeahh smartass" she laughed and lightly pushed him. " Whatd you just

come off a bounty or you just want to dress all sexified for me and Stacy?"

He blushed a little. " Well I was working but you know , thought I'd spice it up

for the both of you" he laughed.

The girl busted into laughter. They arrived at the hotel a while later.

" Thanks a lot again , babe " Alexis smiled. " here " she said , looking through

her purse, finding her wallet.

" What are you doing brah?" Leland laughed.

" Here, money for like gas and stuff for picking us up" Alexis explained.

Handing him 20dollars.

" What ever ! Get out of here." He said pushing her hand away. He laughed. "I'm

not taking your money , I picked you up because I wanted too , listen repay by

coming to lunch tomorrow with me , alright?" He smiled , he turned a bright red.

He couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth. He was even more

surprised when she laid a kiss on his cheek and agreed.

" I have the photo shoot tomorrow , with all of the girls then after , I don't

know if you wanna pick me up from there. " She smiled.

" Yeah , Duane Lee might come , you know since him and Stacy been talking and

stuff. So we'll see maybe they wanna do their own thing" he explained.

She nodded. " Alright , thank you again, be careful , and if your not busy ,

come by the beach ok? "

" Yeah for sure" he smiled.

The next morning , all the girls showed up at the beach for their first section

of the shoot. They all posed together on the shore. Leland and Duane Lee came

through soon after the first few shots of the group of ladies was taken.

" Oh my god , will you look at that " said Duane Lee hitting Leland in

excitement , " jackpot !"

Leland laughed at his older brother , as they walked closer to the girls.

" Who are these guys?" Ask Maria.

" They're my friends , I invited them , figured we all needed motivation to be

sexy to someone and seduce " she laughed. She waved hello to the guys , and blew

kisses from a distance.

They had a five minute break in between shoots. Alexis and Stacy ran over and

jumped on the two guys soaking them. Alexis watched as Stacy kissed Duane Lee on

the lips. She cocked her head to the side.

" Missed you " Stacy let out , in a quiet cute voice.

" Missed you too beautiful " he replied back to her. He let her nuzzle her

beautiful face into his neck.

Alexis looked at them , so confused at when they had gotten so close. She looked

at Leland, who seemed to be completely comfortable with this.

" Soooooooooooo , love birds .. " Alexis began " when the fuck did this happen?"

She laughed.

The two laughed and hugged each other. Stacy shrugged , "i don't know just sorta like

meshed as soon as we met , we like exchanged numbers and spoke like everyday. It

was nice" she explained.

" That's cute " alexis smiled.

" Who's going next?" Leland asked.

" Alexis and I " she smiled. " We always do a calendar together, the boys like

it , they like it A LOT "

Duane Lee nodded " I sure as hell would " the four laughed.

" Alright Alexis and Stacy ! Let's go and then your gone for the day! " Yelled

the photographer. The two jumped up and flew over to get cleaned up by hair and

make-up. The photo shoot lasted around 2 hours , the boys sat around patiently

and watched as the girls posed away. They were soon dressed and done , Stacy had

thrown her sweatshirt over her bathing suit only have her bathing suit bottoms

as her pants. Alexis came out in her short shorts , hair thrown up into a side

ponytail.


	14. Chapter 14

The four decided to go to lunch and relax on the beach.

" How's Jeff?" Leland curiously asked.

Stacy looked at Alexis. " He's , um good " nodded Alexis attempting to convince

herself.

" You sure? Sore subject?" Leland asked again.

Alexis could feel her face getting red , " no everythings fine. we're all good.

" she slapped a fake smile on her face.

He could tell she was lying but didn't want to push the issue any further , she

was clearly bothered by it all. So he left it as it was and laid back enjoying

the sun.

" We're gonna head into the water ok?" Stacy told Alexis , standing up and

zipping off her hoodie. Alexis nodded and watched them walk hand in hand to the

ocean.

" I'm really like surprised at this whole thing with Stacy". She began ,

starring at them in the water. " She like tells me everything , and she like

told me they spoke but not to like this extent you know? Like I'm not bothered

by it or anythng just thought she would like tell me. " She continued , rambling

on.

" She didn't want to tell you because of the problems that you and Jeff have

been having ..." Leland cut her off.

Alexis looked at him in shock. " You knew? But you still asked!" She moved over

off the blanket the two of them were sharing.

"No she was telling Duane Lee , and he told me ,she didn't want to tell you

because she figured you didn't want to hear how happy she was becoming as you

were becoming more upset with your relationship." He said.

That comment had sent Alexis over the edge. " What the hell ! " She yelled. " I

can't even believe this , my best friend kept something from me because she

didn't think I was happy for her! How fucked up do people think I am? That's

so dick. And what's your excuse for asking if you already knew that me and him

were having problems?"

Leland stood quiet. Alexis huffed and grabbed her stuff.

" Where are you going? Don't go. Its my fault " he said as he watched

frustration build on her face

She grabbed her bag and things and walked off with out saying a word. Leland got

up and followed , calling after her.

" Can you stop , Alexis? Please? " Leland begged.

She stopped abruptly "what?" she said swinging her arms up.

" People have problems in relationships , its really ok, like not to get so

upset over , alright?" He attempted to comfort her.

" No like just its fine , I just want to go back to my hotel , I don't want to

be around Stacy or anything like that I just want to be in my room" she said

hailing down a cab.

" Alright , I'll call you later " he said. He returned back to the blanket as

Duane Lee and Stacy were approching.

"Where'd Lex go?" Stacy asked , confused.

Leland look at them and explained what had went down within the few minutes they

were in the water. " She just was like I want to be alone not by anyone , so I

just let her go .. She was really upset " he finished.

" She'll be cool , she probably just upset you didn't tell her , go back talk to

her and it'll all be ok " Duane Lee said talking to Stacy. " We'll still be around ".

The guys took her back and dropped her off at the hotel. " Call me later " Duane

Lee shouted to her as she walked quickly into the lobby.

Stacy quickly rushed up to the room , and open the room door to find Alexis

laying on the bed , tv blaring and her starring up at the ceiling. " Lexxie?"

She called to her " can we talk? " She sat down at the foot of the bed waiting

for an answer. Alexis sat up in the bed and leaned back at the head board. "

Jeff ... He's back on drugs ..." She said quietly her voice cracking.

Stacy sat back in shock and then quickly jumped over to Alexis' side embracing

her while she cried in her arms.

" Its gonna be okay babygirl.. " Stacy said rubbing her back rocking with her

best friend in her arms. Stacy was always the older sister that Alexis had never

had. " He told you? Or like what?"

" He left his bag wide open and I found the bags in his bag" she said fighting

through the tears.

Stacy stood comforting her friend and they both laid down in silence , resting

and contemplating everything thus far.

" This would explain all the fighting going on with the both of you huh? " Stacy

asked , now having it all come together.

" Mhm " Alecxis faintly responded. Stacy looked over to find her best friend

falling asleep , curled up into ball. She stood up and threw a blanket over her.


	15. Chapter 15

Stacy's phone went off a few minutes later with a text message from Duane Lee.

Duane Lee : hey gorgeous everything alright? Leland and myself are really

concerned.

Stacy: yeah , Jeff's back on drugs , which is why they've been fighting so much

and all those things , she swore to herself if he was ever on drugs again she'd

walk out of his life. I guess its all just playing in her head and she's having

a rough time :/

Duane Lee: yeah I understand. Want all four of us to go out? See what she says

and let me know baby.

Stacy: yeah she's sleeping when she wakes up I'll ask her , if she wants to stay

in then I'm not going out , I can't leave her here alone.

Duane Lee: I completely understand don't even worry about it beautiful ,

hopefully I'll see you tonight.

She placed her phone down , and rested waiting for Alexis to wake up , she heard

Alexis' phone go off a few times and ignored it hoping it didn't wake her up.

About an hour had passed and she could feel Alexis tossing and turning which

often meant she was going to wake up soon enough. Stacy left her at peace and

continued watching Friends.

" How long have I been asleep for?" Alexis asked groggily turning over and

grabbing her phone.

" Just an hour , your phone kept going off " stacy said , " I was hoping it

didn't wake you up. "

Alexis looked through the phone. " It was Leland and Domonick and Katy , asking

to go out tonight " she showed Stacy the text messages. "Are you going out?" She

asked getting up from the bed.

" Only if you are " replied Stacy , twirling a strand of her hair with her

fingers. " If you don't want to just tell me , I'll tell them to go out without

us. Alright?"

Alexis nodded " yeah we could go out " she shrugged " its fine "

" Alright and if at any point you want to come home , let me know alright?" She

confirmed.

Alexis grabbed her phone and texted away to Domonick , Katy and Leland.

Alexis : Hey yeah I'll go out for a while. See you later.


	16. Chapter 16

The two girls got themselves ready and took the elevator downstairs where

everyone was waiting for them. The elevator door rang and out came out Stacy and

Alexis. Leland and Duane Lee's jaws dropped. Alexis was wearing a satin

strapless black dress with her loubotin heels. She looked stunning and her make

up brought out her plain brown eyes to look so much more dramatic. Stacy was

wearing a leggings with a gorgeous baby doll top cut extremely low, she as well

was sporting the loubotin heels. Both of them seemed to walk on air in those

shoes.

Katy smiled at the both of them. "Ugh you're both so gorgeous, I can't even take

it! "She went over and hugged them both tightly." I've missed you so baby

girls".

Stacy embraced her tightly "miss you too baby".

Duane Lee came over and kissed Stacy's lips ever so lightly. "You look

absolutely beautiful "he smiled at her.

"Thank you babe, don't look so bad you tonight "she smiled. Her baby

blues eyes fixed only on him. He was wearing a black pair of jeans with an

amazing Affliction t-shirt.

"You look good Lex "said Leland quietly. Hesitant to get to close to her.

"Thanks a lot "she smiled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. She could

smell his cologne, curve, always her weakness. He wore a long sleeve Ed Hardy

shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans. His hair pulled back into his tight

braided ponytail, as he always had it.

"Hey cuzzo " said Domonick from behind Leland. He held his arms out and pulled

her into a huge hug. "Missed you, everything good?" She nodded lightly in his

hold "we'll talk later "he whispered.

"Alright, we're going to dinner first then Zanzabar." Duane Lee announced as

they walked out into the beautiful scenery of Hawaii. He noticed how Leland and

Alexis looked at each other and laughed quietly as the name of the club was

mentioned.

"Yeaaah Alexis is pretty famous in there at Zanzabar "Leland chuckled.

Each girl got into their dates car, on their way to dinner.

"I'm really sorry for earlier ". Leland began " I should've just shut up and

minded my business, sorry for getting you so upset. "

Alexis shook her head, " it's perfectly fine, its really okay, I over reacted

and stuff, I'm over it and its okay _ but I do accept your apology "she

giggled.

"You look absolutely beautiful; I mean you do everyday no matter what you wear

, but seeing you like this is just like I'm blown out of this world" he

complimented.

She blushed badly, "thank you very much"

They pulled in right after one another into the parking lot of the restaurant.

They were taken and seated in a secluded area with a beautiful view of the

beach.

"This is beautiful" said Stacy sitting down.

The six friend enjoyed dinner, with a few drinks and food. They quickly paid

their bill and made their way to Zanzabar. As they walked to the front of the

line, the shrieks of girls could be heard for Duane Lee and Leland. They waved

bashfully as the crowd of girls and continued walking in.

"Wow huh?" smirked Alexis at the boys, "all of a sudden you're both big man on

campus. "She laughed.

They walked to the bouncer they had come into contact with months and months

ago. "You guys want the VIP?" He asked all too familiar with the group. They

all agreed and were whisked upstairs quickly to the VIP section with bottles of

liquor and buckets of beer.

They sat down and Alexis poured everyone a shot. "Let's gooooooooooooooooo!"

she screamed getting everyone amped. They all took the shot and grabbed their

other drinks to chase after.

"Alexis! How are you still in those shoes?" Katy asked.

Alexis shrugged, "I don't know, I'll just drink until I can't feel them

anymore "she laughed.

Everyone could see the stress and unhappiness in her eyes, but no one wanted to

bring anything up seeing as she was smiling and just being her typical Alexis

self.

"Let's dance!" Yelled Stacy grabbing Alexis and Katy's hand, and dragged

them onto the dance floor while the guys hung back a slung a few beers. The

girls dance perfectly and sexy to the music, just enjoying themselves and

having a good time. It was only a matter of time before three gentlemen

approached them, dancing behind them.

"Look at this ..." Leland told the other two, watching over the girls. "Such

creeps man"

"They'll be fine" Domonick comforted, but keeping a watchful eye.

The girls seem to handle themselves perfectly fine against the guys, just

having too much fun. Alexis realized the guys were still sitting at the VIP

section, she ran over to the couches and climbed up on them.

"Whoa! whoa!" Yelled Domonick "if you haven't forgotten you have a dress on"

Alexis laughed, it was clear that she was buzzed "come dance with ussss! you

know those guys, all these guys were buying us shots, it was good, come have

some with us! "she called to them.

"Alright yeah were coming, g'head, well meet you there "Domonick told her.

He quickly grabbed the bottle of vodka and poured himself, Leland and Duane Lee

a shot. "Were going to need them for these three" he laughed.

The three guys got up and joined the girls on the dance floor, the girls backed

into them and grinded themselves on the gentlemen. Alexis smiled at Leland,

wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. The way she moved

to the music still mesmerized him, perfectly in sync and she pressed herself

against him, so that there was no way he couldn't follow her lead.

"I'm so in love with your eyes" she told him, as close as she was to his face.

She smiled at him "they're like so gorgeous"

He smiled, blushing "thank you" he said, wrapping his arm around her waist,

getting slightly more comfortable now. "You are absolutely gorgeous "he

admitted to her. She smiled at him and closed her eyes leaning into him. He

suddenly felt her lips on his.

"Oooooh boy" said Stacy to Duane Lee "this isn't going to be good at all"

pointing him over to Leland and Alexis. The two watched as Leland and Alexis

made out on the dance floor like two horny teenagers.

Alexis pulled off and smiled at him. She hadn't felt a kiss like that in a long

time. "You are amazing "she told him. She continue her night of dancing with

him and just having a good time.

When it was closing time they all stood around and hung out in the parking out

just laughing and bullshitting with each other. Alexis searched through her bag

, she could feel it vibrating non - stop.

"What's wrong Lex?" Stacy asked noticing her friend frantically looking.

"My phone - I can't find it in this stupid bag!" she said in frustration. The vibrating had stopped.

She heard a ringtone that was all too familiar to her. She looked at Stacy, who was pulling out her blackberry. She handed the phone to Alexis, she looked down and read: "JEFF" come across the screen. She answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey baaaby " said Jeff, sounding completely different then normal.

"I don't want to talk to you right now" she said quietly.

"What? Why not?" Asked Jeff, "you miss me; you got to want to talk to me"

"No I really, like I really don't want to talk to you, you are so high right

now "she said a little more sternly.

"No! Talk to me! I miss you! I mean yeah I'm like a little fucked up but you

know. I'm good". Jeff replied.

"I don't want to!" She yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone with her.

"You don't understand, you are so fucking fucked up right now and I don't want

to be on the phone with you! Like are you seeing what you're doing to us?"

Domonick came over and grabbed the phone from her, handing it to Stacy and

embraced Alexis in such a way, she began hysterically crying. "I don't want to

deal with this" she sobbed into her cousin's chest.

"Jeff she really doesn't want to talk ok? Just call her in the morning "she

said hanging up the phone.

Leland stood there watching her cry into her cousin's arms. How one person could

ruin her entire night, drive him wild. He didn't like that she was crying, he

wanted to run over and grab her and console her. She was too beautiful to

be this miserable. They hung around for a while just waiting for everyone to

call down and relax.

"Anyone hungry?" Duane Lee asked the group, as they were about to pile into

their cars.

"I'm totally starving" called Alexis" let's do a diner!" she closed the door

to Leland's hummer. "Can we please?" she said sniffling and wiping a way a few

left over tears.

He looked at her and nodded, placing his hand on the back of his head and

playing with her hair lightly. "Yeah, we'll go beautiful" he said pulling out

of the spot and following the rest of the cars to a diner about 5 minutes away.

He sat next to her; she rested her head on his shoulders.

"Can you just order me, mozzarella sticks and then like just curly fries with

Mozzarella? "She asked him.

"Yeah, don't worry baby girl" he leaned over and kissed her forehead, and then

Proceeded to throw his arm around her. He kissed her repeatedly on the forehead.

They ordered food and sat around talking for a little bit the girls sobering up

The more they sat there. Alexis sat and watched Duane Lee and Stacy and how they interacted with each other. She watched as they looked deep into each others baby blues and could just smile as if their eyes were telling a great joke. Alexis could only think at that moment: that's exactly what I want. They all said their goodbyes soon after and got into the respectful cars that they came.

"You feel a little better?" Leland asked her.

She gave a slight nod. "I'll be fine; I just have a lot a lot to think of with myself and Jeff and things" she explained.

"Alright, you got the photo shoot tomorrow afternoon right? He asked.

She nodded.

"Alright I got the day completely off tomorrow, so I'll come by and spend the

day, that alright?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah of course, if you want ... you could stay over. I know like Duane Lee's

taking Stacy to your house, so you could stay with me. Plus I don't like being

alone in hotel rooms" she admitted.

"uhh ..." He sat there taken back at the offer " yeah no definitely sure"


	17. Chapter 17

Alexis and Leland woke up the next morning completely wrapped up in each others arms. She looked up at him and smiled , before turning over checking her phone for the time and rolling out of the bed.

" What time is it babe?" He asked stretching.

" Its 930" she replied , as she brushed her teeth and washed her face. " I gotta be there by like 10 so sleep babe its okay. Meet me after when you wake up". she smiled at him.

He nodded and dozed back off to sleep , while Alexis got ready packed her small duffle bag and headed down to the lobby to meet with Stacy.

" How you feeling kiddo?" asked Stacy , throwing her arm around her best friend shoulders. " You spoken to Jeff?"

Alexis shook her head, " no , don't really care too either , like he was so high last night Stace , it was so stupid" she explained.

Stacy nodded and dropped the subject quickly , she could tell that Alexis didn't want to talk about anything. Nor did she really blame her. They arrived a short time later at the beach for another day of shooting. Stacy witnessed the uneasiness in Alexis , she seemed distracted and concerned and the yelling of the director , telling her to change positions every so often was definitely not helping the situation. As if things couldn't have gotten any worse , Stacy froze as she turned around to see Jeff walking towards where the photo shoot was taking place.

" No no no no no " she said running towards Jeff , holding her arms out motioning him to stop in his tracks. " I'm asking you really do not do this right now" she begged.

Jeff looked at her. " Why can't I just talk to her?"

" She's right now , really upset , if she see's you she'll get more upset plus she's really mad at you as is... So don't make it worse" Stacy stood right in front of Jeff so that she blocked Alexis from the view.

Moment later the boys pulled up in Leland's hummer. Stacy could feel her stomach turning into knots. She watched as they walked closer and closer to her, Duane Lee coming over.

" Hey beautiful " he smiled at her , looking over at Jeff trying to put together , who he was.

"Hey" she returned an uneasy smile back to him. " Baby , this is Jeff , and Jeff that's Duane Lee ".

"Who's that dude over there with her?" Jeff said coming to his feet, as he watched Leland go over and embrace his girlfriend and placing a kiss on her forehead. " What the fuck !" He yelled walking his way over to them.

" How are you feeling now?" Leland asked.

Alexis shrugged " Alright , I guess , I suck today" she began but was cut off by Stacy yelling her name. She turned around and saw Jeff heading towards the both of them she quickly pulled out of Leland's hold and stood in front of him.

" What the fuck? What the fuck is going on Alexis?" yelled Jeff. " Who the fuck are you hugging on my girl dude!" he looked at Leland.

" Dude , relax -" he began but was quickly shut up by a blow to his mouth from Jeff. Leland quickly jumped into attack mode and the two began to tussle. They rolled around and exchanged blows while Duane Lee and Alexis tried to pull them off each other. They were finally both away from each other. Alexis stood in front of Jeff and Duane Lee pulled Leland back.

Leland pulled his shirt over his head " you want to really fucking go right now!" He began shouting , trying to get out of Duane Lee's hold. " You fucking piece of shit !"

Duane Lee held a firm grip on him. " Shh stop the shit , calm yourself down " he said in a stern voice.

Alexis faced Jeff , " what are you even doing here? Like why would you do that?"

" Jeff you need to find yourself a hotel. " said Stacy stepping in. " You need to sleep and relax yourself , all of us do , before we even think of talking and discussing "

Alexis nodded , " yeah you seriously need too , I want nothing to do with you right now at all "

Jeff looked at her in disbelief " you're serious right now?"

"Yeah I completely am Jeff , I can't deal with this like again ". She said choking up and her eyes watering. " Just go , ok?"

He walked off , looking back at them randomly until he got into his car and took off. The four stood there in silence for a few moments.

" I'm really sorry , you okay Leland?" she asked , handing him back his shirt that he had thrown to the ground.

" Yeah I'm fine , I , um I'm leaving alright? I'll hit you up later ... Let's go Duane Lee " he said walking away.


	18. Chapter 18

Duane Lee turned on the car and looked at his brother.

" You alright? He get you?" He asked as he put the car in drive and started off on the road.

Leland nodded , " yea he hit me , he got me , not a big deal .. I'm just pissed off "

" No I know , he's an ass for even hitting or starting with you" he began but was quickly cut off by Leland.

" I just fucking realized like they're still together like , I slept with her last night, like laid next to her , and just held her she just stood there and like she's not mine , she's still there with him , they are still a couple , who knows if she's even leaving him. She could just want to stay with him and help him more right?" he yelled in frustration. He threw his seat back and stood in silence for the rest of his ride back to the office.

" I can't believe he actually like came here , he was so high , what am I suppose to do ? He's back on this shit " she explained.

" Well if that's what helps you decide , then that's what helps you Lex. Do you really want to sit there and press rewind and deal with the drugs for another few weeks ? Or months ? Or even years? Who knows how long this could even be .. You have to think about this , seriously. Your not 18 anymore where this could all be done over , we're grown ups now" stacy told her , hoping her words would sink in.

Alexis nodded and sat quietly listening to the waves crashing on the shoreline. Stacy was right , she had been through this before with Jeff, the money missing , the lies , the covering for him during the wrestling shows , interviews and other things. Was she really ready to do that again? But how could she leave him alone? She would be doing the same thing that he wanted to do to his little cousin.

" I just seriously, I have a lot to think about " Alexis said looking at Stacy. " A lot "

Alexis stood up and walked back over to the photographer excusing herself from the rest of the shoot. She really could care less about it at this point. She quickly gathered her things and headed down to the shore to just walk and think. She was joined by Stacy who quietly just walked by her best friend , as if with no words to just tell her, I'm here for you.

Night time had fallen and the girls were back in their hotel room. Alexis through on a pair of sweat pants and a wife beater. "I'll be back in a few ok?" She told Stacy as she headed out the door. She headed out the lobby and got into her car. She took out her phone and hit the speed dial.

" Hello ?" He answered.

" Where are you ? I want to talk." she quickly answered before her nerves got the very best of her.

"By the beach, come by"

With that she hung up and drove back down to the beach. She put her car in park and sat there for a while. Did she really want to go through with this? She shook the thought from her head. She shut off her car and got out, walking towards Jeff.

He looked up at her " so what's up?" He asked watching her sit down next to him.

" I .. " she began but couldn't put anything into words. " Jeff , I can't do this again , this is not normal or healthy. This drug thing is just fucking, not for me. I've done this before with you. I did the whole lying , you stealing and just letting your addiction come over you. At this point , in my career , I can't do this. I'm sorry. I refuse to be with you , that is one promise I made to myself years ago , I could never go through that again. " She let out in almost all one breath. She let what she said sink in to the both of them, tears came strolling down her cheek. She couldn't believe she just in so little to so many words had just broken up with her boyfriend of years.

Jeff simply looked at her , and nodded. He didn't say anything for a while , he seemed to sit there as if he was alone and not with her. After a long silence , he stood up " you're really just a selfish fucking person Alexis" and with that said he stood up and walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys ! Sorry I haven't updated in forever ! I was on vacation then had a **

**wedding , crazy busy summer ! I wrote something to hold over , and I promise **

**I'll get into some heavy duty writing soon ( like tomorrow =D ). Thanks for **

**ready and PLEASE review what you think of the story so far thanks ! **

Alexis returned later that night back to the hotel room her and Stacy shared.

She walked in quietly and sat on her bed.

" Where did you end up going?" Stacy asked sitting up on the bed.

" I went to meet up with Jeff, I don't know where in hell I thought he'd be

mature about this whole thing. " She responded tying her hair up into a sloppy

bun.

" Why what happened?" Stacy asked.

" I told him , I said I really can't do this again , things are different and it

was something I promised myself and etc. and his response to my long talk was :

well your selfish." She explained.

" Is he serious? What a jerk off ! " Stacy let out. She sat there for a moment

before speaking " how do you think its going to be when you get back? I mean, I

know not easy , but like you two literally work TOGETHER. How's that going to

be?"

Alexis sat there in thought " I thought about that , maybe by the time we get

back his maturity level will shoot up just slightly ? I don't know , I just feel

now Stace , that there is nothing more left for me there. Like I stood there ,

wrestling and everything , for basically him. Now that we're done , its like I

sort of don't have something keeping me there any more you know? " She explained

, clearly in deep thought. " Except for you of course" she smiled.

Stacy laughed " yeah better be me ! I understand though , but if you leave ,

what are you going to do ? "

Alexis shrugged , " I don't know , like I said , I'm not sure , I'm like a free

bird !" she laughed.

" I'M LIKE A BIRD I WANNA FLY AWAY! I DONT KNOW WHERE MY HOME IS! " Stacy

bursted out into song.

Alexis laughed hysterically. " I really can't stand you ! "

The laughs were interrupted by Stacy's phone ringing in her purse. Alexis

watched as Stacy dove over the bed , dashing for her phone , the ring tone was

all to familiar , of course it was Duane Lee. She watched Stacy's eyes grew with

excitement and she giggled. Alexis' huge smile seemed to fade as she listened to

Stacy speak. She laid back and closed her eyes , all the questions of her career

, and her relationship seemed to over take her. She heard Stacy hang up the

phone and turned over towards her.

"Sorry , he just wanted to say goodnight. " She said quietly.

" It's okay " Alexis faintly smiled. " You guys are wicked cute"

Stacy smiled , and let out a small giggle. " Thanks , you my dear single friend

" she began " should really talk to Leland " she wiggled her eyebrows.

Alexis scoffed , " I'm in no way shape or form for a relationship Stace."

" Yeah but its Leland , you guys clearly have something , you've hooked up

before already , like all the awkwardness is already out of the way" she tried

to persuade her best friend.

" I don't know , I'm too tired to get into this right now " Alexis shrugged ,

throwing the covers over herself. " Good night " she let out in a muffle.

"Night" Stacy quietly answered, she herself turning over and going to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

The last few days in Hawaii had pretty much flown by for the girls , they had

photo shoots and interviews almost everyday for majority of the day. Soon , it

was time for them to leave paradise.

Alexis had to return back to reality where she would have to make her decisions

about her career , and come face to face with Jeff again. She hadn't seen or

heard from him since the talk they had earlier in the week , which pretty much

calmed her a little.

For Stacy however , this end of the week could not have been more heart breaking

for her. She had to leave Duane Lee and return back on the road with her best

friend and peers. She really wasn't certain about the next time she would see

him , and even with talking on the phone the time difference would be at an

inconvenience for one of them.

The girls had gone out to dinner alone that night and came back to the hotel

room to finish packing.

" Have you heard from Duane Lee at all ?" Alexis asked as she stared at her

empty suitcase, and the pile of clothes on her bed that sat next to her

suitcase.

" Last I heard from him was this morning , he was saying like that Dog wanted to

go catch a few guys " Stacy replied quietly , as she folded her clothes.

"I'm sure he'll come see you before we have to leave. He's not going to let you

leave without saying goodbye to you toots , that's for damn sure " chuckled

Alexis , hoping to raise the spirits of her friend.

" No , I know , I just don't want it to be like a five minute goodbye , it sucks

you know? I mean I'd rather take a five minute goodbye over anything but still.

" she explained.

Alexis nodded " I got ya , I understand, it will all be fine"

They finished packing up and laid on the bed watching TV shows , until they both

fell into a slumber. They woke up at around 6 am and gathered all their things.

" Did you get everything? Do you like have all your stuff?" Asked Alexis ,

clearly her nerves were now beginning to get the best of her. Nerves because of

heading home and on top of that Stacy never got her goodbye from Duane Lee the

night before , leaving her extremely emotional. Alexis kept talking to make an

attempt at distracting Stacy before tears came streaming down her face.

" Uh , yeah ... No its all okay , I double checked the room" Stacy quietly

answered.

Stacy didn't talk much in the elevator down to the lobby , or in the car ride to

the airport. She really didn't look up from her phone at all except to randomly

see what exit they were at on the highway. They arrived at the airport and sat

at their gate , they had gotten there just in time. They had only a few moments

to sit down before they had to board the plane.

" You hungry or anything?" Alexis asked.

" No I don't have the slightest appetite, I'm like too pissed off , like 5

minutes is like all I wanted you know what I mean?" Stacy let out.

Alexis nodded , "yeah I know toots" she gave her over dramatic sad face. " I'm

sowwie"

Alexis returned from the Kiosk to find Stacy standing and gathering their things

to board the plane , she hurried over to find her friend in hysterics.

" Aww Stace , don't cry , please " she consoled. " I'm sure he has like a super

good excuse to why he couldn't come you know?"

" Yeah like you know his brother couldn't wake up so he had to drag him out of

the house " said Duane Lee from behind the both of them. He seemed to pretty

much appear out of nowhere with Leland a few steps behind.

Stacy looked up and jumped into his arms , smothering his face with , what

seemed like a million kisses. She began to sob uncontrollably. " I really.. Like

I thought you weren't coming!" she let out between her hysterics. She held onto

him tightly.

" Of course I'd say goodbye to you babe !" He chuckled , " I could never let you

leave without me saying goodbye , I'd die a little each day" he said.

Stacy pulled away , looked at him and laid a huge kiss on his lips. "Thank you

for coming to say goodbye" she laughed at herself , wiping the tears from her

eyes. " I'm going to miss you , like a lot "

Duane Lee wiped the few tears that still streamed down her face " I'll miss you

too gorgeous" he kissed her forehead. " Have a safe flight, be careful and be

safe always , ok?"

Stacy nodded, she kissed him again a few dozen quick pecks. "Thank you so much

again" she said embracing him. She felt his fingers run through her hair and she

calmed down almost instantly.

Alexis and Leland watched the both of them and smiled.

" You have a safe trip , alright?" He said nudging Alexis playfully. He pulled

her in and hugged her.

" Thanks a lot " she said returning the hug. " You be careful on these bounties,

you heard tough guy?" She smirked.

He smiled his amazing smile at her " of course I will , and you , good luck with

that guy of yours"

Alexis looked up at him " me and him are -"

" Last boarding call for flight 576 to Columbus , Ohio, once again this is the

last boarding call for flight 576 to Columbus , Ohio" interrupted the flight

attendee.

" Alright , you gotta go , like I said good luck keep in touch alright?" He said

walking her over to the door.

Alexis nodded and waved. " I will". She was followed by Stacy who blew her a

million kisses to Duane Lee as she walked down the tunnel. They watched the guys

wave them off until the attendant closed the door and they had no other choice

but to keep walking. The walked quietly and took their seats aboard the plane.

Alexis smiled at Stacy, " I'm glad you got your goodbye, I was really worried I

was gonna have to deal with Sobby Stacy " she laughed.

Stacy laughed and snorted. " Sometimes I hate you , like a lot."

The two girls sat back and relaxed as they took off and returned back to

reality.


	21. Chapter 21

The girls had made it to the arena as the show was coming to an end. They

dragged their suitcases through the parking lot and were greeted by their fellow

co-wrestlers.

" Its um , been pretty quiet here without you two" teased John Cena with a

chuckle.

" You are just so funny John" Stacy slyly replied " I really could just go weeks

without seeing you" she smirked.

" Stop tryna bust our balls within the first ten minutes , alright Cena?" She

smiled.

" Alright , alright , I'm sorry .." He chuckled grabbing both of their bags. "

I'll be the gentlemen "

" Aw thanks" replied the girls in unison.

As they walk through the arena , they remembered to stay out of the way of the

camera crew and Alexis especially out of the way of Jeff. The girls split off

and Alexis found herself passing by her boss Shane Mcmahon's room , she popped

her head in and gave a quick wave as she always did when she returned from being

away.

" Hey , come in " he signaled her over. " I wanna talk to you".

Alexis felt her stomach turn to knots " ...yeah sure, what's up?" She asked as

she entered the room and sat down.

" Yeah so , I heard with like you and Jeff , the whole break up , not being good

and whatever. I just want to let you know , that if you need anything , anything

at all , I'm here , and I will try to you know, make everything all work out for

you ok?" He smiled.

Alexis nodded and let out a small sigh of relief " yeah , thanks a lot Shane. I

just have a lot of thinking to do and , I just sort of need my space and time

just to clear my head you know?"

Shane nodded , "of course , take your time"

Alexis nodded and let out a small sigh of relief while walking out of the room.

She didn't know when should be the right time she should tell Shane, that at the

end of this month she wouldn't be coming to back to the WWE. She had thought a

lot about the career move on the airplane , and she just wouldn't be happy if

she stood longer. Of course Jeff was a partial , but not the reason entirely,

that she was going to be leaving. She shook all thoughts out of her head and

began her search to find Stacy.

"Stacy ! " she called out. She quickly turned the corner and ran smack right

into Jeff. She looked up at him. Within the week , he had dramatically changed ,

the features she once loved about him seemed to have become dark with almost a

no soul feeling. She back away " sorry" she said , not looking at him.

" It's fine " he responded , moving around her and continuing his walk as if she

had never meant a thing to him at all.

She brushed him off and was in an even bigger rush to find Stacy , she found her

in one of the dressing rooms just sitting around. " Oh you have no idea !" she

yelled , coming into the room. " this mother fucker..." she began " I ran into

Jeff like in the hallway , obviously not meaning to he like walks around me ,

and just like if it was nothing , like its MY fault we're not together , he

looks like old , and just blah " she let out all in a breath.

Stacy looked at her. " He's a jerk , what do you expect ?"

Alexis thought about it and shrugged. " Not much. I suppose. Anyway we go to

Colorado in like a month. The exact date is actually the 24. So tell Duane Lee ,

I'll tell like Leland "

" Yay. I'm excited " yelled Stacy as she quickly took out her phone and began

texting away. " By the way , um , have you like told Leland about you and Jeff

not being together and all that?"

Alexis shook her head " no , I was going to at the airport and then the stupid

announcer told us to get on and I was like ahh gotta go "

Stacy chuckled, it always amazed her how animated her friend was. " You should

let him know , he's interested in you Lex.. and trust me the way you were all

over him that last night , I know your interested. "

Alexis laughed " no I totally am , I just , do I really want to jump into this

relationship type thing, I just got out of one. " she explained.

" Yeah , but at least like talk to him , let him know your interested. You

know?" Stacy nudged.

Alexis nodded "alright, I will" she contemplated.

"Alexis.." yelled someone from outside the dresser , " let's go your needed ! "

Alexis looked at Stacy , " if this isn't a sign that I shouldn't be telling him

" she laughed "this is the freaking second time !"

Stacy shook her head laughing , " go , and I'm telling him for you! "

"Ok " yelled Alexis , as she ran out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ! KEEP REVIEWING !

A week had gone by and the girls had settled into the packing and driving

routine all over again. They had pulled into the arena's parking lot when

Alexis' phone went off.

" Who is it ? Who is it!" Stacy asked excited. She already knew who it was but,

just the joy of thinking that her and Leland were talking just made her

ecstatic.

" Leland " Alexis smiled as she read the text. " Aw he's cute , he said he

misses me "

Stacy " awww ! Look at the both of you , you like talk all the time now. "

" Uh yeah , I guess " she blushed.

" That's awesome ! " Stacy squealed, she clapped her hands excitedly.

Alexis couldn't help but look at her and laugh. "Get out loser"

" So what do you guys talk about?" Stacy asked.

" Anything really , we pretty much like just talk all day , except for like when

I'm working or working out and him the same , so pretty much all day and he even

like wakes up early to text me so we sorta have the whole day thing. Its just

really sweet of him" alexis explained as they both walked to their dressing

room.

"I'm so happy for you !" Stacy again squealed.

The girls got ready and texted the guys as they got dressed and did hair and

make up for the nights show. As they walked back , Alexis' phone began to ring.

"Hey you" Alexis answered with a huge grin.

" Hey , howzit ?" Leland responded " how's your day going ?"

" Its okay , just did like hair and make up , now I'm walking to the dressing

room to relax and get ready for the show soon " she told him , checking herself

in the mirror.

" Oh nice , nice - bet you look beautiful " he complimented.

Alexis' face turned a bright red and for the first time she was thankful he

wasn't there in front of her. " Thanks .."

He could hear her bashful smile through the phone " alright sweetheart , just

wanted to wish you luck tonight and make sure your careful ok?"

"Yeah, thanks .. I'll call you later?" She asked

"Yeah , I'm here , if I don't answer its cause I'm at work of course"

"Yeah , duh" she giggled.

" Duhhhh" Leland mocked. " Have a good show tonight Alexis"

" Thanks , you be careful on your bounty. " She responded. "Byeee"

" Oh heyyy Lex !" He called out before she hung up.

"Yeahh?"

" 31 days..." He responded , "byee" with that he hung up.

Alexis could not stop smiling , she loved the way he was counting down the days

, as was she , until the show in Colorado Springs where they could see each

other again.

" Was that him?" Stacy asked popping out of almost nowhere.

Alexis jumped , playfully rolled her eyes and laughed. " Yes , he was just

calling to wish me luck and like to be careful. " she explained. " But I gotta

go so I shall talk to you later ok?"

Stacy laughed " yeah yeah , be careful out there! "

The show had come to an end , and the girls walked and text back to their car ,

slugging their suitcases behind them.

" You two wanna get your heads out of your phones and come out tonight?" laughed

John as he caught up to them. "Grab a few drinks"

" Aww Cena , your cute , of course we will " smiled Stacy.

The girls got to their hotel , got dressed and headed out with a few co-workers

to the local bar. They all seemed to spread out and get into their own little

cliques.

" So how's everything going? Stacy's all taken and your single , sort of a turn

of the tables here " smiled John as he slid into the opposite side of the booth

where Alexis was sitting.

" Yeah , I guess it is." She laughed. " Everything else is going ok I guess "

she smiled at him.

" Good , so how's this guy for Stacy? Good guy?" He asked.

Alexis nodded , " yeah , he's actually really , really a sweet guy. He makes her

happy .. So you know can't be that bad " she explained.

John nodded " good , and you? Staying single for a little or what?" He asked

taking a sip of his beer.

" I'm not really sure what I want to do , I mean being with Jeff for years and

sort of being single now is .. different I guess " she said pausing. " I guess

I'm sort of talking to someone? He's Stacy's boyfriends brother. He's um ,

Katy's bail bonds men. But who knows where that's going to go"

John nodded , " that's cool , just be careful. "

Alexis smiled " of course I am , he's like cute like he always says he misses me

and things like that. So its nice , something different , something I never got

from Jeff , you know?"

" Oh absolutely , I understand. Just want you to be careful is all. " He

assured. " Want another beer?" He asked standing up and gulping down the rest of

his.

" Yes please , thanks " she responded as he walked away.

Like a revolving door as soon as he got up , Stacy squeezed her way into the

booth.

" Was he just like hitting on you!" She asked , while at the same time texting

on her phone.

" Um no! " Alexis laughed " he was asking about Duane Lee and if he was a good

guy for you. Then he asked if I was staying single or talking to someone type

stuff -"

Stacy quickly cut her off " soo he WAS hitting on you !"

"Listen! " Said Alexis sternly. " Before you just have verbal diarrhea , I

started telling him about Leland , and how I wasn't sure what it was "

" Oh , gotcha , gotcha. Cena's cute though. I like Leland better though " Stacy

through in her two cents.

Alexis smiled , "I know you do "

John came back over and handed Alexis her beer. " Good luck " he winked at her "

we're all going to leave in a little bit , alright?"

" Thanks again , John "

An hour later , they had returned back to the hotel , as soon as Alexis stepped

foot in her door , her phone rang.

" Hey beautiful , just wanted to say goodnight to you " replied Leland from the

other end of the phone.

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She felt like a elementary school

girl , hearing from her crush. " Aw , thank you "

"Well actually , I was going to leave a voice mail saying goodnight , you sort

of surprised me with the picking up " he laughed at himself.

" Its okay " she laughed " either way it was very sweet of you. "

" You just getting in or did I wake you up?" He asked.

" I'm just getting in , went out for a drink or two with a few people. " She

explained as she changed into her PJ's and climbed into bed.

" Nice, good , alright well I'll let you get to bed. Have a good night. Sweet

dreams princess" he said calmly.

" Good night sweet heart. Text me tomorrow if you can. Or whenever you miss me

or something " she smirked.

He chuckled " alright , good night"

Alexis hung up her phone , and placed it on the charger. She turned off the lamp

on the night stand , and turned over to go to bed. Just as her head hit the

pillow her phone went off. She looked at the phone and smiled.

The text read :

_**- I miss you already ;)**_


	23. Chapter 23

As the days began to come closer to the show in Colorado Springs , the girls

became more excited . They hadn't seen the guys in a few weeks and barely spoke

to them. The conflicting schedules had Stacy and Alexis doing their regular

nightly shows , plus press conferences and tons of meet and greets with their

fans. With the upcoming show Wrestlemania , always a huge hit with wrestling

fans, coming up , a lot of publicity was needed.

" Aww Duane's so cute , he's all like I can't wait to see the both of you "

Stacy read off from her phone. " He's excited to meet everyone else too , cause

like you know constantly talking about the guys and stuff. " She explained to

Alexis.

Alexis smiled , " yeah , I'm excited too , I haven't spoken to Leland really ,

he must be like super busy because he's just like really short and all that with

his responses. Last time I spoke on the phone with him he was like in a rush to

get off" Alexis told Stacy as she looked at her costumes for that nights show,

deciding which one to pick. " I'm sure he's just really busy , or like not

trying to keep me on the phone you know?"

" Oh yeah , of course , obviously" Stacy agreed , she as well trying to pick an

outfit. " He's totally into you " she said.

The girls both picked out an outfit , and got dressed , they both in unison

looked in the mirror and seemed pretty content with what they were wearing.

" How does this look?" They both asked each other as they turned around to look

at each other. They both looked at each other from top to bottom.

" Ehh , switch" they both replied at the same time, switching their outfits with

each other. They laughed at each other.

" We do this all the time , its getting old " Alexis laughed.

It was 630 AM when Stacy and Alexis , opened their hotel room door in the

Colorado Springs hotel.

" A bed !" Yelled Alexis , as she threw her suitcase and belly flopped on the

bed. There was a loud thud , she always belly flopped hoping for a soft landing

but always getting a stiff cardboard feeling.

Stacy shook her head. " Ugh , we only get like 5 hours of sleep , we got that

meet and greet sat 1. Hopefully we have time after to meet up with the boys

before hand. " Stacy responded tiredly as she as well threw her suitcase on the

floor and crawled under the covers.

" Night slash Good Morning" alexis called , shutting off the lamp and almost

immediately falling asleep.

The alarm clock went off a few hours later.

" I feel like I just fell asleep! " Stacy yelled as she slammed the button on

the alarm clock to shut it off.

Alexis grunted as she got out of bed " yeah , I know" she headed to the bathroom

to brush her teeth " this never gets easier ". she chuckled at herself.

They got ready and headed to the meet and greet. They were joined by a few other

co-workers , as they sat down to meet with the hundreds and hundreds of fans.

Alexis and Stacy of course sat next to each other.

" There's a lot of people out there " Stacy said looking at Alexis.

Alexis nodded , " yeaaah fucking nuts - but bring them onnn !"

The doors opened and fans poured into the area. There were flashes and screaming

, chanting , cheering. Also followed by random shouts of " I love you Alexis and

Stacy". The girls smiled and plastered their John Hancock all over posters and

pictures put in front of them.

"Stace , your phones going off" Alexis said as she posed for a picture with a

fan.

" Yeah , I know its been going off for like half hour its Duane Lee , I told him

we had all this stuff going on , I don't know why he's calling" She explained

signing autographs. She quickly turned around and answered the phone call.

" Hey , what's up?" She answered clearly in a rush.

" We need to like, talk babe " he said , slight worry in his voice.

" Babe, I'm really like in the middle of the meet and greet , please , I'll call

you when I have a minute , I'm really sorry , I'll get in trouble if I'm on the

phone. "She said sympathetically.

" Alright , just call me please , as soon as you can. " He insisted.

" Yes I will , I will. I love you babe" she said lastly.

" I love you too , don't forget !" He yelled as he could hear her hanging up.


	24. Chapter 24

The girls soon finished up the meet and greet , and were swiftly taken to a

press conference. From the press conference they did a few more appearances ,

and then were taken directly to the arena.

It had completely slipped Stacy's mind to call Duane Lee back none the less text

him. She and Alexis were sitting down eating when Shane entered the area.

"Hey you two " he smiled "a few people just got here, they're waiting for you

in the parking lot."

Stacy immediately got up , Alexis following close behind.

" I have like such a weird feeling ! " Alexis said as they sped walked to the

parking lot.

" Really? , I never called Duane Lee. Maybe that's why?" Stacy asked. " I'm

sure that's all it is. Don't worry."

The girls reached the parking lot , and spotted the navy blue SUV. They looked

at each other and felt a rush of emotions come through them. Duane Lee exited

the SUV and began walking towards Stacy , with a huge smile on his face. Stacy

took off and ran towards him full speed. She jumped into his arms and wrapped

her legs around his waist.

" I've missed you !" She told him. Kissing him repeatedly.

"Babe.." He said attempting to pull her away from him for two seconds to focus.

It was already too late.

Out came Leland from the car , followed by Bonnie and Gary , his sister Lyssa ,

his father Dog , Beth and a brunette , that ran about the same body type and

height as Alexis. The brunette wrapped her arms around Leland and light and

romantically placed a kiss right on his lips.

Alexis stopped short in her tracks and B lined directly towards Bonnie and Gary

, hugging them tightly.

Stacy looked over at the same moment and looked at Duane Lee. " Who the fuck is

that?" she looked at Duane Lee.

" This is sort of why I wanted you to call ... babe" he whispered , very

hesitant on what he was about to tell her. " Apparently that is um Leland's

... girlfriend. "

" What!" Stacy voice boomed through out the parking causing everyone to stop

and look at the couple. Stacy grabbed Duane Lee's hand and began pulling him

back to her dressing room. " We'll be right back guys " she called as she

plastered on a fake smile and walked quickly away.

Alexis looked back and watched her friend hurry away , not exactly knowing what

was going on. If she went away too , she was certain everyone would know she was

uncomfortable , and that completely was not Alexis' style in the least.

" So how was the ride here guys?" She said , smiling through the anxiety she was

feeling inside.

" It was good , thanks again so much for having us" Dog said " it really is an

awesome treat"

Alexis smiled at them all , all except for Leland of course. She tried her

hardest to keep eye contact from either one of them. But it was inevitable.

" Hi , I'm Alexis by the way " she walked over to the brunette and Leland really

just starring at the girl , not at Leland.

" Alexis ... this is Nicole ... she's uhh , my girlfriend" he said with a faint

smile.

Alexis shook her hand and nodded " oh how nice.. " she caught his eyes , and

shot him a look.

" Alright guys , I'm going to get my hair and make up done. Harold is going to

give you guys the grand tour meet different wrestlers. Have fun I'll see you

guys in a little bit" she waved and quickly ran off.


	25. Chapter 25

Alexis walked passed the locker rooms in what seemed like a blur. It was all becoming clear , the rushing off the phone , lack of text messages , he had found someone else and the thought of it had completely infuriated her.

She slammed herself into the hair and make up chair, her face fully flushed as she tried to place everything together. She didn't even realize the hair stylist had began working on her. Nor, did she realize her best friend had thrown herself in the chair next to her in the same manner she did.

" I can't believe this! I can not!" Stacy began , but was quickly cut off by Alexis.

"You?! You can not?" She snapped. "I knew there was something wrong, like I'm so stupid.. I knew it, I should've just never started talking to him! HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" She yelled aloud to anyone around. "Like this is my life.." She continued aloud to herself. "You find someone that you think is Mr. Perfect and in reality he's a FOOL!"

"Just know that if at any point I knew , I would've told you, Lex. Duane Lee just said he found out on the way here , everyone is sort of just in shock" Stacy sympathized. "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault-" Alexis began but was cut off by Leland appearing in the mirror.

"Hey , can we talk real quick?" He asked quietly. You could see the uneasiness in his face. " it'll take up like literally 2 minutes , I know your busy"

Alexis spun around in the chair and stared at him. Her emotions were all over the place, she wanted to cry and at the same time , rip his head off of his body. "What? What could you possibly have to say?" She snapped.

He looked at Stacy and the hair stylists. " I was hoping to have a more private conversation with you.."

"Fine" responded Alexis , standing up from her chair and escorting Leland into the closest locker room. She closed the door behind them, as she entered "what could you have to say? She asked "hey , sorry got a girlfriend " she mimicked in some deep voice that was suppose to be Leland's.

"1. I don't sound like that" he smirked , hoping to ease the tension. His smile faded when he saw she didn't budge. "2. Yes, I, just was like talking to her and she was there and like you know you're always busy, as am I and you're always traveling , I'm in one state and like she's in one state-"

Alexis' face burned with fury. "YOU FUCKING SPOKE TO ME FOR A MONTH. YOU COULDN'T FUCKING GROW A PAIR OF BALLS AND SAY I HAVE A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND?! or at least WARNING , IM COMING WITH A NEW BROAD, PREPARE!? Do you know how stupid I feel? How dare you? You were the last person that I thought would hurt me. But, you're like everyone else , a typical guy. "

Leland hung his head, " listen , I'm sorry, it was just easier. Trust me , you didn't really think we'd work together right? When would we ever see each other? Lets face reality here , Alexis "

" I've been trying to call you for the week because I wanted to tell you that Wrestlemania was going to be my last match .. for good.. I was going to tell my bosses tonight. " She kept her eyes locked on his. "Thanks a lot" she finished and she swung the door open , leaving Leland alone in the room.

Alexis returned back to the chair aside Stacy , put her hands over her face and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry , sweety" Stacy said rising up from her chair and coming over to console her best friend. "They're all just jerks"

Alexis lifted her head and wiped her tears. "It's fine. I'm fine. We got work to do , no time for crying" she sniffled. "And after work lots of drinks"

Stacy smiled at her through the mirror. "Lots of drinks it is"


End file.
